Forbidden Love
by innocentenshi
Summary: Nine years ago, Tidus and Yuna were best friends. Now they are 17, and they don't even remember each other. When they meet again, how will they react? And why are their mothers acting so weird? TidusYuna, some WakkaLulu and RikkuGippal
1. Seperated When Eight Years Old

**Woohoo! A new fic! I had a sudden inspiration for this, and NEEDED to write down this chapter before I lost that inspiration P**

**Notes: Yes, I know in the game Final Fantasy X that Tidus is the one who is playing in the Zanarkand Abes and that his dad, Jecht, disappeared. In this fic, however, Jecht hasn't disappeared and still remains playing in the Zanarkand Abes while Tidus plays Blitzball on his high school team. Also, Yuna doesn't have to do a pilgrimage, though her "white magic" abilities exist. Same thing with Lulu and her black magic. And at this time of the fic, Braska is out on a pilgrimage trying to defeat FIENDS; however, Sin does not exist. I know it's a little weird "  
If you need further explanation, or you just feel confused, feel free to leave a review and I'll try to answer them as clearly as I can. )**

**And just like in my other fic, Amnesia, THE _ITALICS_ ARE THOUGHTS!**

* * *

Yuna's POV

We've known each other since we were two. Back then, we were inseparable. Back then, we were the best of friends.

Now we don't even remember each other. Now, we don't even know that the other exists… But then we saw each other again, that day. Who knew that memories would start pouring in, especially nine years later!

* * *

"Tidus!" A voice rang out. 

Sighing, Tidus answered. "Yes, mother?"

Tidus Aikona, a seventeen year old boy was definitely rich. His father was, of course, the famous Jecht of the Zanarkand Abes. Considering Jecht was a famous Blitzball player, he made so much Gil in a year, and therefore, Tidus' family was never poor.

"Go with Gippal and Wakka to the village at the bottom of the hill, all right? Buy us some party foods, such as cakes and things like that. You do remember that we're hosting a party today, right? Did you already pick out a suit?" Selena, Tidus' mother, told him.

"Uh, did you say down the hill, mom? I thought you never wanted me to go down there," Tidus pointed out.

"Well, yes, however this time is an exception. We have to have decent party foods. I would've asked one of the maids to go down; however, this is their day off. So you must do it," Selena explained. "If you're not home in four hours, I'm going to call the police!" Selena walked off to one of the rooms in their mansion.

"Wait! Mom!" Tidus said, running after her. "Why do I need to go down the hill? Why can't I just go to one of the shops here?"

"All of them are closed, Tidus. They're closed on Sundays, remember?Now, why don't you just go and get it over with?" Selena asked. "Here's the Gil."

Tidus sighed and leaned against a wall. For some unknown reason to Tidus, Selena never wanted him to go down that hill. She always said, "It's so unclean there, Tidus. You'll never like it." They lived on top of the hill, where most people he's seen called "the rich section." It was true. There were mansions all over the place, and a very expensive school to go to was built, Zanarkand International School. (A/N: Yes, I am so creative with these names.)

To tell the truth, Tidus had never gone down that hill. His mother would've killed him first. And his father was never home much to argue if Tidus should go down that hill or not. Wakka had gone down the hill a few times, and so had Gippal. Their moms actually didn't care so much. _'And I always wondred why ...'_ Tidus thought to himself.Since Wakka and Gippal had been down there before, so that's why Selena probably wanted them to go with Tidus.

Sighing again, Tidus ran his hand through his hair – something he always did when he was tired, confused, or nervous. He dressed up in regular blue jeans, and a black shirt. 'If mom is really serious about the place being dirty, I don't want my good clothes to get messed up.'

Tidus ran out the door without bumping into his mother again, luckily. Really, Tidus loved his mother, but sometimes enough was enough. She was always caring about her riches that was all.

Gippal's house was right next door to Tidus'. Ringing the doorbell, Tidus was buzzed in. A maid opened the door for him.

"Ahh, Tidus, here again? You're looking for Gippal, right?" The maid asked.

"Yup, where is he?" Tidus asked her.

"I'm betting he is in his room, but, you can never be sure," she answered.

"All right, thanks anyways," Tidus left. He remembered the first time being in Gippal's house. He was only eight at the time, and he had gotten lost! Luckily, another maid had found him and brought him back to the front door.

But now, being seventeen, he knew Gippal's house like the back of his hand. Tidus knocked on Gippal's door.

"What is it!" Gippal said, in an annoyed tone.

"Um, Gippal? Hi. It's Tidus," Tidus said, nervously.

"Oh!" The door opened. "Sorry T." This was the nickname Tidus usually got from Gippal. "What's up?"

Tidus explained to Gippal what his mom told him.

Gippal just laughed. "You? Go down to the hill? I thought you were forbidden to go down there! Stop lying, man."

"No, really Gippal. She really needs me to go down there," Tidus said in a serious voice.

"Suuuree … but if you're lying, I'm not the one that's going to get killed by your mom," Gippal said, and headed out the door.

Tidus chased after him. "We need to tell Wakka, too. Mom wants Wakka to go as well."

The two headed over to Wakka's house, and they carried on the same conversation as Tidus and Gippal had.

* * *

"Yuna?" 

"Yeah, mom?" Yuna responded.

"I need to run a few errands. Then I'm just going to have a little lunch with a few friends. Is it all right if you could handle our medicine shop for the rest of the day?" Yuna's mother, Leah, asked.

The Lesca family had been running this "medicine store" for quite a long time. The medicine store was also where they lived, right on the second floor of their store. Beginning when she was fifteen, Yuna's mother had asked Yuna to take care of the store for a long time, since she was going to be the next one to run the store.

Yuna's father, Braska, was on a pilgrimage to wipe out all the fiends. Yuna didn't think there was a possible way to destroy all the fiends, so she just liked to think of her father's "job" as trying to protect their little village at the bottom of a hill. Everyone said that their town was very poor. True, it might've been, but it was comfortable.

And, as far as Yuna knew, the community on top of the hill probably wasn't comfortable. _'Hey, riches don't count, right? As long as you're happy and comfortable, everything is fine.'_ She would always say to herself.

Flashback

_Twelve year old Yuna stared at the top of the hill from her room's small balcony. She heard noise behind her, but she didn't care. She just wondered what it was like up there. She couldn't remember anything about that hill. Was she ever up there before?_

_"Yuna!" Leah exclaimed. "What are you doing?"_

_"Staring at the town on top of the hill, mommy," Yuna answered, not even looking behind her._

_"Well, don't, Yuna," Leah said, coming to stand beside her._

_Yuna looked at her mom with surprise. "Don't? Why not, mommy?"_

_Leah glared at the town on top of the hill, as if there was a person there staring back and glaring at her. "The people there are very obnoxious, sweetie, and its not very comfortable place to live in. You have to make, and maintain, a reputation. They're so snobby!"_

_"How do you know so much, mommy?" Yuna asked, amazed at her mother's knowledge._

_Leah opened her mouth, about to say something, but then closed her mouth again. She spoke again, but took on an entirely different subject. "It's almost time for dinner, have you already taken a shower?"_

_Yuna was going to ask her mother again about how she knew, but decided not to pester her with questions. Bowing her head down in defeat, Yuna answered, "Yes mommy."_

End Flashback

"Excuse me! Excuse me, m'am?" a customer yelled, snapping Yuna back to reality.

"I'm awfully sorry sir," Yuna apologized. "What would you like to buy?"

"Just these few items," the customer replied, putting the objects on the counter.

"Let's see … that's one 'White Magic – Lesson One' book, two mega potions, and three antidotes. That's a total of one hundred and fifty Gil, sir," Yuna told him.

He handed over the money. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, and come again," Yuna said, in her shopkeeper voice.

"YUNIE!" Someone came running into the shop, almost knocking over the customer and his purchases.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry," Rikku laughed nervously.

The man rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku said, yelling while she was right next to Yuna.

"Why are you so excited, Rikku?" Yuna said, laughing.

Lulu entered the shop. "I'm sorry, Yuna, I tried to stop her, I really did."

Yuna looked confused, "What are you talking about, Lulu?"

"Oh. She hasn't said anything yet?" Lulu looked with questioning eyes to Rikku.

"I was, until a certain someone interrupted me!" Rikku said, glaring back at Lulu. "Anyways, there are three hotties looking, well, somewhat lost around the town! Want to go help them!"

"Us? Go help them? Why should we?" Yuna asked Rikku, with the same questioning eyes Lulu had. "Besides, I have to run the shop!"

_'And I never was very comfortable helping around guys ... or "hotties" in Rikku's opinion.'_ Yuna thought to herself.

"You see, Rikku? That's exactly what I said, Yuna," Lulu said.

"Oh well! I want to go, so you're coming with me, Lulu!" Rikku said, starting to drag Lulu out of the door.

"What!" Lulu broke free of Rikku's grip. "And Yuna gets to miss out on this torture?"

"Yup! She has to run the shop, anyways!" Rikku said, grinning at Yuna. "But you sure are missing out on a lot! Bye Yuna!"

Yuna laughed._'In my opinion, I'm actually glad that I got out of that one. But in Rikku's opinion, she must think I'm missing out in so much fun!_'

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! Yes, I know it may not seem so exciting yet, but not to fear, I WILL make it more exciting! Hopefully... Anyways, review if you want an update!**


	2. So We Meet Again?

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! All your reviews make me feel really good, seriously XD**

**Gurlo09 – Review fast? You mean update fast, right? XP Well, here's the update!**

**Mandy leoni – Thank you! Here's what happens!**

**Digitalgirl89 – Ahh! So many commands:) Well, thanks for your review!**

**Luv2Game – Hmm, I guess it could be! To tell the truth, I didn't think of Romeo and Juliet when I thought of the story. But hey, I guess it's similar!**

**Bbychrangel – Thank you!**

**X – Thanks for the rev—rating, I mean!**

**Flowers – Thank you, updating now!**

**Selma – Yep, I'm updating!**

**Cluck the Chickin – Thanks for the review!**

**Chocolatlove – Here's the more you want :)**

**Notes: It will say this in the story, but just in case you want to know now, Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna all live in the "poor parts" of Zanarkand, while Gippal, Tidus, and Wakka live in the "rich section."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy … I don't own Final Fantasy … I don't own Final Fantasy … how many times must I say it until you KNOW I don't own Final Fantasy?**

**The words in_ italics_ are thoughts. I think you guys might know this by now :D**

* * *

This was stupid. How was he going to find his way out of this town, now? He got separated from Gippal and Wakka! He was just walking along the dirt path, and he had seen a food store. Well, at least it looked like a food store.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" he had called to them, and he turned to walk over to the 'food store.' Turned out it wasn't a food store, just some people having their lunch outside. Tidus had rolled his eyes, and turned around, only to see his friends weren't there.

"Guys?" he had asked out loud. He went back to where they were walking. They weren't there either.

And now, here he was, lost in the last place he probably ever wanted to be. Tidus decided just to walk around the town until he found his friends. Hopefully, this would work. Hopefully. Tidus stared at his watch. It was noon. Gippal, Wakka, and himself left at eleven.

Great. He was walking around this place for a whole hour already. He just kept on walking, and as far as Tidus knew, he might as well walk in circles so he wouldn't' get lost again.

'_I have to find them soon. Mom expects me back in three hours.'_ Tidus kept on telling himself over and over again. Tidus saw a dusty alley_. 'A shortcut! Maybe they'll be on the other side!'_

Tidus walked through quickly, and got through. Wakka and Gippal weren't there.

"Damn it!" he cried out in frustration. He kept on walking. He had to find them. And plus, he was getting kind of worried. What if he didn't find them? "Don't think about the negatives Tidus … think of the positives," he told himself.

Suddenly Tidus stopped walking, "This … looks familiar," he muttered to himself. He was standing right in front of a medicine shop. He saw someone inside, working at the counter. She was helping a customer out. "Maybe she can help me out! This place looks recognizable anyway… somehow it does."

* * *

"Look! There they are, Lulu!" Rikku squealed. "Oh, but there's only two." 

"Oh no, Rikku. Only two!" Lulu said sarcastically. "What are we going to do now? I was really hoping there were going to be a lot of guys around."

Rikku didn't notice the sarcasm, "I know! Come on; let's see if they need help!" She grabbed Lulu's hand and started dragging her over to them.Gippal and Wakkaweren't aware of Rikku and Lulu, becausethe girlswere behind them.

"Man, we're totally lost," Gippal remarked to Wakka. "And worse, we don't even know where Tidus is!"

'_His voice …'_ Rikku thought in her head. _'I see we're dealing with a smooth talker here._' She grinned.

Rikku coughed behind them, hoping the guys would notice her. They didn't.

"You've totally got their attention, Rikku," Lulu said, still using sarcasm.

Rikku ignored her and walked up to Wakka and Gippal, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing. Are you two lost? If you are, I think me and my friend here …"

Lulu glared at her.

"…Can help you out!" Rikku said, not even noticing the glare.

Wakka and Gippal looked at each other in confusion, but nonetheless, they were thankful. Thank Yevon that somebody was actually offering to help them! Most of the people that were living here were just staring at them as if they were the craziest human beings in the world, since Gippal and Wakka were most likely walking around and around in the same parts.

"Yeah! We're uh … looking for our friend," Gippal explained. "But we don't know where we are right now. And, our friend is probably just the same. He probably doesn't know where he is either."

Lulu spoke up for the first time since they met the guys, "You're in the un-rich part of Zanarkand. And yes, I call it un-rich, because we're not exactly very poor," Lulu eyed them. They weren't from around here. Their clothes were nice … _too_ nice. "Where are you two from?"

"We're from the ric—Ow!" Wakka cursed under his breath as Gippal elbowed him in the ribs. Wakka shot a 'What the hell was that for?' look to Gippal. Gippal just shot a look back.

Rikku coughed again to show that they were waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uh, we're visiting Zanarkand," Gippal lied. "We're from … Luca. I'm Gippal."

Wakka nodded. Whatever Gippal wasdoing, he might as well just play along."Uh, ya! We heard Zanarkand was good at this time of year, so we decided to drop by for a while, ya? Oh, by the way, name's Wakka."

Lulu still eyed them. Why did Gippal elbow Wakka in the ribs? Were they hiding something?

Rikku accepted the fact that they were 'from Luca,' however. "Oh! Well, welcome to Zanarkand! We'll show you around! The name's Rikku by the way!" she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, ya?" Wakka said.

"No problem!" Rikku told him. She looked at Lulu. Lulu just nodded. Rikku started walking in front of Gippal and Wakka and asked what their friend looked like. Gippal explained.

"His name is Tidus. He has blonde hair, and blue eyes. I think he was wearing something along the lines of a white shirt and jeans today?"

"We saw him this morning!" Rikku exclaimed. "We were going to Yunie's place, remember, Lulu? We saw him by there, right?"

Lulu nodded, "So he still might be around the shop. Let's go check there."

Rikku started running ahead.

"Rikku! Wait! We still have to show them to the place, they don't know where it is, don't you remember?" Lulu said.

"Oh! Right," Rikku laughed.

Wakka and Gippal were behind, not really paying attention to the conversation, as they were in their own.

"Luca? LUCA? What was that for, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Well, if they were in this … poor … section of Zanarkand, why would they like where we live? They might not! They'd probably … I don't know, cast us away? Do you know what I'm saying?" Gippal explained.

"They seem nice enough … except maybe that girlLulu, ya? She didn't even introduce herself. I only know her namebecause that's what Rikku called her, ya?" Wakka remarked.

"Exactly. We don't want to take our chances," Gippal whispered.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" Rikku called. "Don't you want to find your friend?"

Again, Wakka and Gippal looked at each other and ran to Rikku and Lulu.

* * *

Yuna's Point of View

"Thank you sir! Hope to see you again!" I said. I always said that, whenever a customer was about to leave a shop. It was something Mom taught me. She always said to thank the customer and to just show respect.

I saw another person come in. There was … something in those blue eyes of him. Something … familiar? There's just something … something that triggered my brain into thinking that somehow. Anyways, he looked lost.

"May I help you?" I asked him. He nodded and walked up to the counter. "Well, what can I help you with?"

* * *

Tidus' Point of View

I opened the door to the shop. There was someone standing there, hopefully I'd be able to ask her questions about how to get some food and where to go for that. Then I'd go right home once I got that over with.

"Thank you sir! Hope to see you again!" I heard her say. I laughed to myself. I remember a goodfriend once telling me that you should always say 'Thank you sir! Hope to see you again!' whenever a customer just purchased his or her goods so you would show the customer respect or something like that.

"May I help you?" she asked me. I nodded and went up to the counter. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"I'm a little … lost," I admitted. "I'm visiting here to get some food, but, I haven't found any food shops around here."

She smiled, "Oh! Well, I was about to get my lunch. Maybe I could show you a food shop or two before I head off?" she suggested. Thank Yevon! At least some stranger around here is nice and kind!

"Yeah! That would be great!" I grinned. Looking at my watch, I saw it was twelve thirty. I had to be back at three. Hopefully this wouldn't take long.

She went into the back to get some Gil. When she came back, she introduced herself. "I'm Yuna Lesca, by the way. And you?" Yuna started to walk to the front door.

"Tidus Aikona."

* * *

Normal Point of View

Yuna had puton a sign on the front door ofthe shopthat said 'be back around one thirty.' She nervously laughed when she heard her stomach rumble, hoping Tidus didn't hear it either. Apparently he didn't.

Yuna forced a weak smile, "Do you mind if I get my lunch first? I'm starved … I hadn't eaten breakfast. You look starved as well. I'll get you something, since I'm practically dragging you down to where I'm eating lunch," she giggled.

Tidus liked her laugh. And, well, who couldn't pass up a free lunch? Of course you have to be courteous … "A free lunch! No way, I can't accept that! I mean, we just met."

"I mean it. It's my treat. Don't you agree? _Aren't _I dragging you down there?" Yuna pushed.

"Well, all right then," Tidus said. "If you insist."

Yuna explained that she was going to Beclem's Smoothie Shop (A/N: Ha, if you read my other fic, _Amnesia_ this may sound familiar.) and wondered if that was okay with Tidus.

Tidus just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm visiting, remember? I don't know any good places to eat around here."

"Oh. I forgot, sorry. It just seems as if you lived here before, or something," Yuna explained. "Anyways, Beclem's Smoothie Shop serves well, smoothies, obviously. Also hamburgers, hot dogs, the like. You know, junk food."

Tidus immediately agreed. "Sounds good to me!" His mom always made him eat proper, not to mention expensive food, like steak, escargot, and the finest pasta. Tidus hated most of the food. He'd give anything to have junk food at least once in a while. With his mom, he probably hadn't had food like hamburgers or pasta for maybe about a month.

Yuna laughed, "You sound eager," she told him. There was something about this Tidus. Something that made her trust him. And there was definitely something in those deep blue eyes of him.

'_Maybe it's just because they're so handsome … what? No! Knock it off, Yuna, he's only visiting! And plus, you've just met him! Right?'_ Yuna thought to herself.

"Heh, it's always because my mom makes me eat all the expensive and ritzy stuff, you know? It's great to have junk food again," Tidus remarked.

Tidus felt the same way Yuna felt about him. She wassomehow trustworthy.Yuna had some peaceful aurora that surrounded her. She was naturally likeable. She was pretty, and Yevon, she was one of the nicest people Tidus has probably met. She barely knew Tidus for ten minutes, and here she was, showing him a food store and offering to get food with her. And she was paying for it!

And those sapphire blue and emerald green eyes were one of a kind. If they were, how did they look so well known to him?

Yuna raised an eyebrow, "Expensive and ritzy stuff? Really? Where are you from?"

Tidus thought hard before he answered. Maybe he shouldn't say he was from up that hill. It didn't sound right to say that, for some reason. While he was walking around this part of Zanarkand, he had heard a lady talking to her friends about living up on top of that hill. She didn't seem to appreciate the town on top of the hill. She even said nasty remarks about it. Maybe everyone else thought the same way …

"Uh, I'm from … Luca. Yeah. Luca," Tidus said, tryinghis best to sound convincing.

Fortunately, Yuna seemed convinced. "Luca? Wow, I've always wanted to go to Luca … but I never could."

_'Never could?'_ Tidus thought_. 'Hell, how many times did Mom drag me to Luca? One hundred thousand times?' _

"You never could? Why not?" he asked.

"Well, my family never had much money. We can't pay enough to get to Luca," Yuna's eyes lowered to the ground.

Tidus just nodded, not knowing what else to say. Yuna decided to change the subject after a moment or two ofsilence.

"Are you visiting by yourself? Or are you visiting with your parents … or your friends?" she asked.

"I'm visiting with friends. But, I can't find them. They're probably lost too," Tidus laughed.

Yuna laughed along with him, "Why didn't you tell me? We'll go find them! What do they look like?"

_'How much nicer can Yuna get? First food, then showing me how to get to a food store, now helping me find Gippal and Wakka?'_ Tidus thought. _'Usually whenever I'd ask someone, they would say "Touch luck, pal. Try to find your way around, like we all did." But now …'_ Tidus' train of thought broke off when Yuna pointed to something up ahead of her.

"Oh! There's Beclem's Smoothie Shop!"

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Yay, Tidus and Yuna are going on the massive search to find Gippal and Wakka! P And Gippal and Wakka are going on the massive search to find Tidus – with Lulu and Rikku. Will they find each other? Or are they hopelessly lost in this town forever?**

**Now, press that "submit a review" button! You know you want to! You'll get a cookie if you do :O**


	3. Out to Find Tidus

**Thank you for the reviews! When I get your reviews, I always get the motivation to write another chapter. And another, and another! Again, thank you.**

**Cluck the Chickin – Haha, what kind of cookie do you want? Thank you, here's the next chapter!**

**Bbychrangel – I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying! Well, I'm hurrying as fast as I can :)**

**Kyritawuv – I don't know what kind of cookie you want:P Thanks! I'll keep on updating. Like I said, as long as I get one review! XD NOO! Don't shove the cookies down my throat! Please! Have mercy!**

**Mandy Leoni – Loving the story and loving Tidus, huh? Great combination! XD **

**Selma – Heh, maybe they will, maybe they won't! Who knows? Well … actually I know … but I'm not telling! Mwahahaha! **

**Flowers – A? Thank you!**

**x1life1love – What kind of cookie? Haha, I'm asking everybody this … Wait no longer! Here's the next chapter.**

**xnikkixxx – NO! Don't steal my cookies! That's what I give my reviewers! Of course, you're a reviewer, but ONE COOKIE EACH!**

**xxx-dreamer – Well, this is what happens next!**

**Notes: Just remember that those words in _italics _are thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. If I had, I would've written it in my journal. Which I haven't.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Oh! There's Beclem's Smoothie Shop!" Yuna pointed out.

'_Finally … junk food … Yuna is a life saver. I haven't had junk food for a long time.'_ Tidus thought to himself.

The two walked inside the Smoothie Shop. There were a few people there, probably there because of a lunch break. The chatter … the noise … it was like being inside Zanarkand International School's cafeteria! Because his mom had dragged him into five or four star restaurants, the people there usually talked in quieter voices.

"Are you all right?" Yuna asked him.

Tidus blinked. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"I don't know. You looked sort of shocked or something," Yuna said, smiling. "So, what do you want? It's my treat, and there's nothing that will change my decision."

"Persistent, huh?" Tidus returned the smile, and gazed up at the menu over the counter. "I think I'll just have a double bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake."

Yuna nodded. "But is that all you want? I mean, you really _did _sound eager …"

"I'm sure."

Yuna got in line behind another person while Tidus decided to get a table for them. He found one – a table surrounded by two chairs. Perfect, considering Tidus and Yuna weren't really talking to someone else. Unless Yuna decided to meet someone here.

In a few minutes, Yuna came to their table, carrying their orders. "Here you go, a double bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake."

"Thanks, Yuna. You really don't know how good it is to eat this kind of food again," Tidus said.

Yuna laughed. "No problem!"

The two sat there, talking about where Tidus "supposedly" came from. Luca. Tidus told her all about Luca. The Blitzball stadium, the shops, the Sphere Theatre, the Café, and the restaurants. Yuna seemed so amazed by everything that Tidus said.

"Well," Yuna said after swallowing a bite of her BLT. "Maybe one day I will be able to visit! Hopefully, that day will come soon."

"Sure, Yuna! Maybe we could meet up in Luca, and well, just talk again," Tidus said, though he felt a bit weird saying that. He didn't really _live _in Luca, though he did visited numerous times. And why would Yuna want to go all the way to Luca and just 'visit' him? She would want to visit everything else Luca had to offer.

Strangely, Yuna agreed. "Yes. Once I get enough Gil, I'll go."

"Well, well, well."

Tidus looked up from his meal. That wasn't Yuna's voice. Unless Yuna's voice suddenly changed in less then two seconds, that _definitely _wasn't Yuna's voice.

"Yuna."

Annoyed, Yuna looked up as well. She knew that voice. She hated that voice. She hated the person that voice belonged to. Tidus stared at Yuna. '_Who is this person?'_ his eyes seemed to be saying. Yuna closed her own eyes.

"Yes, Dona?"

* * *

"Uh, so where is this 'shop'?" Gippal asked Rikku.

"Oh, you just go around the corner, go straight, make a left, go straight for a while, make a right, and at the end of the street, the shop is there!" Rikku explained, in a rush.

"Uh … huh …" Gippal didn't seem to take any of the information in.

"We'll guide you there. Don't worry," Lulu assured. "Rikku has a knack for confusing people."

"I do not!" Rikku retorted.

"How about the time when Yuna first met you? Don't forget the time when Yuna's mom was trying to tell her how to work the cash register, but you told her differently how to work it," Lulu stated.

"Cra ymfyoc vehtc y fyo du feh ynkisahdc mega draca ..." Rikku muttered. ("She always finds a way to win arguments like these ...")

"So, you're an Al Bhed too, huh?" Wakka asked.

"Yup!" Rikku was soon to her normal self. "Rikku Alon, at your service! I hope you don't have a problem with that!"

"Nah, I don't. Gippal here is an Al Bhed too, ya?" Wakka said.

"Rikku Alon, eh?" Gippal seemed to recognize the name. "Cid's girl! Cid Alon? So I finally met Cid's girl?"

"You could just call me Rikku, you know," Rikku glared at him.

Lulu decided to change the subject. "So, what is it like in Luca? Rikku and I have never been there before."

Wakka and Gippal looked at each other. "You've never been to Luca before?" they said at the same time.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Lulu asked.

"We've only been through Zanarkand and Mount Gagazet! We haven't really been anywhere else …" Rikku told them.

"Why haven't you visited Luca before? You don't have enough Gi—OW!" Wakka cursed under his breath for the second time that day. Yep, and that's twice he's been elbowed in the ribs … Damn Gippal.

"What he meant to say was, why haven't you visited Luca before? It's a really good place to be," Gippal cut in.

"Uhh … right. That's what I meant," Wakka agreed.

"Oh. Um, we don't really have enough Gil …" Rikku said, looking down on the ground as they walked. She really just wanted to change the subject from not having enough Gil to go anywhere. They could only go to Mount Gagazet because it was so close, they could just walk there. But to get to the Calm Lands after climbing Mount Gagazet was too tiring.

"We're nearing Yuna's shop. Do you see your friend anywhere?" Lulu also wanted to change the subject.

Gippal and Wakka looked around. "Nope. I don't see Tidus," Wakka remarked.

After a few minutes, they were standing right in front of Yuna's shop. Rikku read the sign on the door out loud. "Be back around one thirty. Well it's twelve forty-five right now!"

"She's probably on her lunch break," Lulu said. "She could be anywhere then. You still don't see your friend?"

"No, Tidus is around anywhere here," Gippal told her.

"Hey wait! Tidus is one of those people who actually ask for help when he needs it, ya? Maybe he saw your friend Yuna here and asked for help!" Wakka said.

"That's true …" Gippal said, thoughtfully.

"And Yunie is one of those people who can't walk away from people who need help! She must've helped out Tidus in finding you guys!" Rikku exclaimed.

"But Yuna is on her lunch break. Would she really drag this Tidus to her lunch hour?" Lulu asked Rikku, raising her eyebrow.

Rikku giggled, "Yep! That's Yunie for you … hey, if she's hungry, she's hungry! She even dragged me! Like, all the time?"

"So … um … Tidus is with this Yuna girl?" Gippal said, trying to filter everything into his mind.

"Possibly. If you want to find Tidus, you might have to find Yuna, if she really did help Tidus out," Lulu explained. "Rikku. What are her favorite places to eat during her lunch break?"

Rikku thought for a while. "Hmm … I'd have to say she's usually eating something here. But I guess that's sort of out of the question. Okay. So it would be … maybe to that burger shack? No, that's all the way out of town. Maybe she's just hiding in the back of her shop trying to avoid customers!"

"Rikku! Get in touch with reality here!" Lulu exclaimed.

"Oh fine," Rikku said. "Maybe in Beclem's Smoothie Shop or she just went to Yaibal's Exotic Foods."

"All right. Then we need to check out Belcem's or Yaibal's, I'm guessing?" Gippal asked.

Rikku nodded, "Yep! Where should we head to first?"

"Actually, we have to be back to the … uh … hotel we're staying at by three, ya?" Wakka made up another excuse. He knew that Tidus' mom wanted him back by three. Tidus' mom _always _wanted Tidus back at home at a certain time. Who knew why?

"Really? Why?" Rikku asked, confused.

"Um … we still have to take care of … stuff. Personal stuff, ya?" It was getting harder and harder for Wakka to keep on making up excuses. And telling the truth … was out of the question, probably. He didn't want to risk telling the truth though, Wakka _really _didn't want Gippal to elbow him again.

"Oh. I guess I understand," Rikku said. "So what should we do?"

"Maybe we should … split up? We'll cover more ground if we do," Gippal suggested.

'_Why did Rikku drag me down here?'_ Lulu thought. _'I could've done something better today then helping out two strangers! Oh well. Then maybe I wouldn't have anything better to do, I guess.'_

"Oh. Well, then I guess Lulu and I will need to help you two out!" Rikku said, almost bouncing.

"I guess I'll go check out Yaibal's Exotic Foods," Lulu told them. "Who's going with me?"

"I'll go, ya?" Wakka volunteered.

"Well, then let's go. It's about a twenty minute walk from here," Lulu said, already walking off.

"Wait, ya? If you leave me, then I'll get lost too!" Wakka had to run to catch up with her.

"Guess I'm stuck with Cid's girl …" Gippal muttered to himself.

"You know, you really could call me Rikku, you know!" Rikku argued. "It's not that hard to say! Reek-oo. Reek-oo!"

Gippal laughed, "So where is this 'Beclem's Smoothie Shop' place?"

* * *

"What do you want, Dona?" Yuna asked, annoyed that she was here.

Dona just snickered. "When will you introduce me to your _friend _here, Yuna?" Tidus stared at Yuna, waiting for a response.

"I don't know, Dona. I was sort of planning to never introduce anybody to you," Yuna answered. She looked at Tidus, and saw that his double bacon cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake weren't finished yet. She really wanted to leave but she didn't want to make Tidus leave his food when he wasn't finished.

'_What am I to do?'_ Yuna thought to herself.

"Oh, really, now? Yuna, please, introduce me to your friend," Dona insisted.

'_Considering she lost her boyfriend – AGAIN – no wonder she sounds pretty desperate.' _Yuna thought.

"Don't worry Dona; he's only in Zanarkand to visit. Introducing him to you would just take away minutes of your nice life," Yuna smiled.

Dona glared at Yuna. At this point, Tidus decided to speak for himself. "Um, hi, I'm Tidus. Yuna was right, I'm just visiting Zanarkand," Tidus decided to speak when Dona gave Yuna a glare so … menacing that it looked like Dona was going to attack Yuna. Tidus honestly didn't want that.

Dona's glare disappeared and she tried to smile sweetly at Tidus. "You don't live in Zanarkand? Well, then where do you live?"

"I live in Luca," Tidus replied, still lying. He hoped that this was only going to turn into a little lie, not into a whole big web of lies he was going to have to make up.

"Luca? Oh, really? I've only been there once. To see a Blitzball game, you see, against the Zanarkand Abes and the Luca Goers … the Goers played … good …" To tell the truth, Dona absolutely _despised_ the Goers, but that wouldn't make a good first impression, now would it?

"Yeah. They usually do …" Tidus also detested the Goers. He wasn't from Luca, he was from Zanarkand, and therefore rooted for the Zanarkand Abes in whatever game they were. Sure, his dad was in it, but who cares! He still loved the Zanarkand Abes more then any other Blitzball team. And saying that the Goers played well in every game … well, that was just another thing to put into the web of lies.

Yuna eyed Tidus he sipped the last of his chocolate milkshake. His burger was also finished. "Um, Tidus, should we leave? I mean, I still have to show you that grocery store and all …"

Tidus could naturally tell that Yuna and Dona hated each other, so he agreed and threw out his food, and followed Yuna out the door. They both left Dona without saying good bye.

When they reached the out side of Beclem's Smoothie Shop, Yuna apologized for her behavior. "Sorry about that. It's just that … Dona and I hate each other so … so …"

"Much?" Tidus offered. He laughed. "I figured."

Yuna smiled slightly. "Well then, let's go to the grocery store. It's about an eight minute walk from here."

Tidus looked at his watch for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. It was one o' clock. He still had plenty of time. But he knew that Yuna had to get back to her shop at around one thirty … hopefully this wouldn't take too long. He still needed help to get back home. He decided to ask. "Um, Yuna?"

"Yeah?" Yuan was walking in front of him, leading the way.

"I know you have to get back to your shop at one thirty … but I still need some help to get to my … uh, hotel. You can still help me, right? I mean if you can't, that's okay. I guess I could find someone else," Tidus told her in a rush.

"Don't worry about it Tidus. My mom lets me stop working at the shop after my lunch break. I have all the time in the world," she told him.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Humph. You're lucky Yuna, that this … _Tidus _finished his food when he did. Otherwise, who knows what would've happened. We'll see where you go off to, Yuna. I won't forget what you did to _my _boyfriend."

With that, Dona walked off, silently following Tidus and Yuna.

And Tidus and Yuna never noticed anyone following them. They were both talking to each other too much to notice anything else but the road before them.

* * *

**Chapter three done! So, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Gippal separate on their massive hunt for Tidus! And Dona is now introduced to the story. What in the world has Yuna done to Dona? And her so called boyfriend? **

**Next chapter! Tidus and Yuna's trip to the grocery store. What awaits them? And what happens to Rikku and Gippal when they find Beclem's Smoothie Shop empty? Well, not empty, but empty of Tidus and Yuna? And what does Dona have planned? Why do I keep on asking questions? Will these questions ever stop?**

**Anyways, hope you guys review! I love the reviews :D Also, if you want, check out my other story, Amnesia!**


	4. The Chase Begins

**Again, thank you for the reviews! Thank you oh so mucho! Yes. You get all a supply of cookies. Assorted. Yay!**

**Babble13 – Yes. Trouble IS brewing! Ciao!**

**Mandy leoni – Thank you! Yes. Tidus is sort of hot, I guess XD**

**Mmmtie – Thank you! I've just (obviously) updated by the time you are reading this.**

**Slim shadey – Here's your supply of cookies! Enjoy!**

**Noelly and Chloe – Thank you for reviewing and explaining! I love your story by the way!**

**Cluck the chickin – Here you go! Here are lots of cookies for reviewing with every chapter I've made! Thank you so much!**

**Gurlo09 – Thanks for your review! I'll update!**

**Blackmage – Yes! Updating now!**

**xxx-dreamer – You'll find out sooner or later:)**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Thank you! Haha, of course you get a cookie! hands over a cookie There ya go!**

**Selma – Patience, my friend. Or reviewer. Whatever. XD**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – I will! I like your name by the way. By name, I mean 'Sakura Mei Yunalesca.'**

**Flowers – Maybe soon, maybe never! Who knows? Well, actually, I do, but whatever :)**

**Notes: Um, just remember that words in _'italics' _are thoughts. Also, this fic is currently taking place on Sunday. Remember that Tidus goes to Zanarkand International School along with Gippal and Wakka.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I don't! Ha! Now you can't sue me! You weren't planning on that, were you? WERE YOU?**

**Enjoy the chapter! (And the cookies you got :))**

* * *

"Melinda's Food Store?" Tidus read from a sign in front of the store. "Original."

Yuna laughed. "It's a funny story how this store started up."

"Really?" Tidus wanted to hear it. "So, what's the story?"

"Melinda, obviously the founder of the store, founded this store ten years ago," Yuna started to explain. "Melinda had a twin two minutes older then her. Her name was Shelinda."

(A/N: Yes, I _know _that Shelinda doesn't have a twin in the game. But let's just say she does for the sake of the story XD)

"Shelinda got was trying to become a doctor. It was really hard, though, since her family didn't have enough money to send her to school," Yuna continued. "So, Shelinda got some books from our shop and tried to study white magic instead."

"Right …"

"Shelinda succeeded. Everyone was so happy for her, always throwing parties for her. I didn't see the big deal, really, but I guess that was just Shelinda's goal. Melinda got really jealous of Shelinda. _Really _jealous. She decided that she had to do something to get back everyone's attention."

"I could understand that …" Tidus said slowly.

"Really? I could too, I guess. Anyways, so, Melinda decided to open this store."

"How did it turn out?" Tidus said, grinning.

"Not too good. In the beginning only, though. She grabbed attention of course. She got the attention of her parents. Melinda spent a lot of money opening up the shop and getting supplies. She told her parents, not to worry. She said that one day; she was going to make lots of profits."

"And she did, right?"

"Yup. So, that's the origin of this store."

"Interesting story," Tidus commented.

"It sure is."

"Sounds familiar though. Maybe I heard the same thing from somewhere, sometime. Or maybe I just heard a story that sounded like it," Tidus pondered.

"Really? I heard it from my mom when I was little. My mom was a good friend of Shelinda and Melinda's mother," Yuna said. "Anyways, let's go in. We still need to get to your, uh, hotel, right?"

Tidus nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Are we near this Yaibal's Exotic Foods place, yet?" Wakka said, walking behind Lulu.

"Your name is Wakka, correct?" Lulu asked, looking behind her.

"Um … ya …" Wakka said, looking back at Lulu. She _still _didn't rememeber?

"Then, Wakka, no. We just left Rikku and Gippal about seven minutes ago," Lulu said. "I did say it was a twenty minute walk to Yaibal's - did I not?"

"…Ya," Wakka looked down, defeated. "But it feels like so long, ya?"

"Like I said, it's only been seven minutes," Lulu told him. Again.

"Ya! You said that already!" Wakka said, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Short tempered, are you?"

"And you aren't?" Wakka asked.

"You hardly know me."

Wakka just stood there in response to what she said.

"Well, let's go. We still have thirteen minutes to walk for. Unless you want to start running."

* * *

"So, Cid's girl, where _is _Belcem's Smoothie Shop?" Gippal asked.

Rikku punched Gippal in the shoulder. "I do have a name, you know. And it's not Cid's girl. Anyways, Beclem's is about another seven minutes away. You can tell whenever you see this grocery store."

Gippal looked up at the sign for the grocery store. _'Melinda's Food Store. That's original.'_ Gippal had to do a double take, though, when he thought he saw hair that looked a lot like Tidus'. But Gippal shook that away. _'Nah. That can't be Tidus.'_

"Hopefully Yunie and this Tidus person is still in there," Rikku continued. "If they aren't, I wouldn't know where to go."

Seven minutes later, the two were standing at the entrance of Beclem's Smoothie Shop. There was no sign of Tidus or Yuna.

"Damn it," Gippal muttered. "Tidus isn't here, either."

"Yeah," Rikku agreed. "No sign of Yunie."

They both sat down at a bench outside, staring off to space, and thinking about where to go next.

"Well, Lulu and Wakka are probably near or at Yaibal's Exotic Foods. Yunie and Tidus are there, maybe," Rikku said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what if they aren't?" Gippal asked.

"…We're stuck at a dead end, probably."

"Dead end? C'mon, we have to think of something!" Gippal said.

"Well, where else should we go?" Rikku challenged.

"Good point …" Gippal stood up and started pacing around.

Rikku looked at him with a weird look on her face. "What _are _you doing? Is that how you think?"

Gippal nodded and continued to "think" some more.

Rikku shook her head. "Why don't we just go back to the shop to see if Yunie is there and if she's seen Tidus? If Yunie isn't back yet, we'll go to Yaibal's and hope for the best."

"Well, I guess that's a better plan," Gippal commented.

"Plan? What plan were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about sort of giving up. Tidus was the one that dragged Wakka and I here anyways."

"What? You didn't want to go here? You didn't want to visit?" Rikku asked.

"Uh … I was sort of, um, planning to relax at the hotel … yeah."

"You seem like a couch potato," Rikku said, laughing.

* * *

Yuna waited patiently as Tidus picked out some foods from the grocery store. Tidus kept on muttering to himself, stating food names that he would probably need to buy. At one point, Yuna thought that was so hilarious that she really started to laugh.

Tidus looked at her, and Yuna explained why she was laughing so hard. He seemed a bit embarrassed, but he continued to mutter anyways.

They were now at the checkout counter, and Tidus was paying the cashier. Yuna was already waiting outside.

"Sorry that took so long," he apologized once he was done.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No problem," Yuna assured. "I wasn't bored at all. That was sort of … amusing."

Tidus gave her a small smile.

"So, where's your hotel?" Yuna asked him.

"It's uh …" Then Tidus remembered something, and Tidus mentally slapped himself. "Gippal and Wakka!"

"What? Gippal and Wakka?" Yuna looked confused. "What kind of hotel name is that?"

"No, see, I came here with two friends. Their names are Gippal and Wakka! And I have no idea where they are," Tidus explained. "And likewise with me. I need to find them."

"Oh," Yuna giggled, since she thought that 'Gippal and Wakka' was the name of a hotel. "Well, we can find them. This town isn't that big, anyways. But, you're carrying the groceries. Maybe we should leave it at my shop?"

"Is that okay?" Tidus asked her.

"Of course it is!" Yuna said. "So, let's head back to the shop. Then we'll go out to find them."

The two started to head back to Yuna's white magic shop, and for some reason, Yuna started laughing again.

This time it was Tidus' turn to be confused. "What? I'm not muttering anything this time, what's to laugh about?"

"Oh, it's not that really funny at all. I was just laughing about how uneventful I thought this day was going to be. I thought this day was going to be like any other," Yuna explained. "And now, look at what I'm doing. Treating you to lunch, helping you find a grocery store, chasing your friends. How wrong I was …"

"And you're okay with that?" Tidus asked.

"Of course I am! I'd rather be doing this then just staying at the store all day!" Yuna said, giggling.

The two began walking to the store again. When they arrived, they found that the sign that Yuna had put up when they left was still there. Yuna blinked in confusion. She turned to Tidus.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked him.

Tidus looked at his watch. "About one-fifteen. Why?"

"My mom is usually back by this time. I wonder where she is …" Yuna said, thinking back to what her mom said before.

'_I need to run a few errands. Then I'm going to have a little lunch with a few friends. Is it all right if you handle the medicine shop for the rest of the day?' _Leah Lesca's voice echoed throughout Yuna's mind.

"Oh … my … Yevon …" Yuna said, shocked, with her mouth wide open.

"Uh, something wrong?" Tidus questioned...

"Yes! Yes! Something is wrong!" Yuna exclaimed. "My mom asked me if I could handle the shop for the rest of the day! My Yevon, I can't believe I forgot … I, well, usually she lets me take off after my lunch break … but this time I guess I forgot … I … I … oh, I don't know what to do …"

Tidus looked at Yuna. "I'm sorry," he said, truthfully.

Now Yuna acted shocked at Tidus. "What for?"

"I'm sorry I made you forget, I mean, if I hadn't shown up at your shop you would've remembered, and I …"

"No! This is my own fault, Tidus. Um, don't worry about me," she said, smiling.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Yuna bit on her lip. _'Rikku is right. I can never walk away from people in need. And Tidus needs me to get him back with his friends and to his hotel.'_ She unlocked the shop with her key and took down the sign on the door. She disappeared for a moment.

Tidus just stood there dumbfounded. Yuna was going to make him go out on his own? How was he going to go back? Maybe he could just find another person, he supposed. He turned around to start finding that person.

But then Yuna appeared again. "Where are you going?"

"Aren't you going to start running your shop again?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna's lips curled into a smile. "I can't just leave you in the dark, now, can I? Maybe other people would, but I can't."

"But … your shop … don't you … what's going on here?" Tidus was at loss for words.

Yuna stuck another sign on the door. "Let's just hope we find your friends before my mom gets home!" She grabbed Tidus' arm and started dragging him away.

Before Tidus was too far away to look, he looked over his shoulder to see the sign that Yuna had stuck on the door.

The sign said: '_Closed for the day.'_

* * *

Rikku and Gippal walked up to the white magic shop only six minutes after Yuna and Tidus had left.

Rikku gazed at the sign left on the door. "Closed for the day!" Rikku gasped after she examined the sign more carefully.

"Pehku! Fa tet ed!" she exclaimed and started joyously hopping around. ("Bingo! We did it!")

Gippal looked at the sign. "We did? How?"

"Look at this sign," Rikku started explaining while still jumping up and down. "This is Yunie's handwriting. I know that for a fact. She was just here a while ago! The sign we saw when Lulu and Wakka were he said 'Be back around one-thirty."

"So Yuna was here … but you can't tell that Tidus was with her," Gippal said, thoughtfully.

"Yes. But why would Yunie just suddenly close down the shop?"

Gippal just shrugged.

"Maybe Yunie had to work at the shop all day … but Tidus needed help finding you! Maybe Yunie was going to help him and decided to close down the shop for the day!" Rikku started putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

(A/N: Now, isn't Rikku so smart? xD)

"But what if she didn't?"

Rikku punched him in the arm. "Let's just go with that theory, hmm? Unless you have another theory."

Rikku eyed the ground, the dusty ground that led to the white magic shop. Yuna and her mother always put sand on the ground so customers wouldn't trip on the way in. It had happened quite a lot. And Leah and Yuna didn't want to spend their white magic all the time on fallen customers. Well, helping the customer would've been nice, but it happened _all _the time for some reason.

"Famm, muug yd drec! Vuudcdabc!" Rikku exclaimed.

* * *

**Now just what did Rikku say? Hah, you'll find out in the next chapter. Actually, you'd probably find out by using an Al Bhed translation site, if you wanted to, but I'm going to explain in the next chapter for those who don't. **

**Next chapter, we find out how Lulu and Wakka are doing with this 'mystery.' And, will Yuna's mother come home to find that note on the door? Will she be mad? Furious? Wondering what the hell just happened? Also, what else will Gippal and Rikku find out? **

**Until next time, review, review, review, please! **

Thank you to all the reviewers who, well, reviewed! Thank you so much! You guys rock! And a special special thanks to the people who've been reviewing since chapter one :)


	5. Dona's Past

**More cookies for the people who reviewed! You STILL rock my world! (Listens to rock music) Okay, bad pun, I know … Anyways!**

**Bbychrangel – Yes, she is. Rikku, the smart one :) **

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – Oh, yay, you didn't check using an Al Bhed translation site? That's good! XD I thought most people would. Well, you'll find out what she said this chapter.**

**Kyritawuv – Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Don't cry! But thank you so much for your reviews! (gives you lots and lots of cookies)**

**Savannah X – Thanks for your review!**

**Mandy Leoni – You're welcome! Those who have been reviewing since chapter one should get a special thanks :) But everyone else gets a thanks for just reviewing!  
**

**Cluck the Chickin – Yep, cookies are the BEST! XD**

**Flowers – Yeah, you're right! And who knows how wild it'll get … oh right. I know.**

**Blue Turquoise – They might, they might! But then there wouldn't really be an ending to this story, then, would there? Thanks for your review!**

**Selma – That's good! Glad to hear that.**

**Uh Oh OrEo – Updating now!**

**The Al-Bhed Alchemist – Thanks for your review, man:D**

**Notes: Always remember that the words in _'italics'_ are thoughts. I'm so sorry I updated late on this fic! I promise to update faster next time, and for Amnesia too! I'll update faster, that's a promise! Also, I know this chapter is called "Dona's Past" but this whole chapter doesn't focus on Dona's past, but I thought that it was one of the major thing in the chapter. Just wanted to c lear that up :D**

**Disclaimer:** **Yes, it's true, I DO own Final Fantasy! sees lawyers coming OKAY, OKAY, I DON'T! lawyers sadly walk away … Mental note to self, never say that you own Final Fantasy … never. Otherwise, fear the wrath of lawyers …**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Famm, muug yd drec! Vuudcdabc!" Rikku exclaimed. ("Well, look at this! Footsteps!") 

"Vuudcdabc? Frana?" Gippal asked her. ("Footsteps?" Where?")

"On the ground!" Rikku squealed, in English. "Look! See how there's this sand, here? Well, this sand shows that somebody has been walking on it!"

Rikku put her foot over one foot print. She shook her head, and then put her foot over the other footprint, this one smaller then the first footprint.

"What are you _doing?_" Gippal asked, puzzled.

"Yunie and I have the same shoe size! This foot print exactly covers the size of my foot. So, Yunie _must've _been here!" Rikku exclaimed. "This larger foot print might've been Tidus'. Do you guys have the same shoe size?"

"Almost," Gippal replied. "His size is slightly larger, I think."

Sure enough, when Gippal put his shoe over the other foot print, it didn't cover the whole shoe exactly.

"They were here!" Rikku said, jumping up and down.

"What if this is all a big coincidence?" Gippal asked. "What if it's just two different people who found that the shop was closed and went back?"

Rikku came up behind him and pushed him over. "Do you have to be so pessimistic?"

Gippal was down on the ground, rubbing his shoulder. "Do you have to be so optimistic?"

"Someone has to be!" Rikku yelled. "Okay! Let's follow the foot prints!"

She started following the prints in the sand when she noticed Gippal wasn't behind her. Rikku put her hands on her hips and asked him, "Are you coming or not?"

"All this chasing … it's giving me a headache …" he groaned. Rikku was way too energetic and kept on running around everywhere.

"A headache? Hah! You really are a couch potato! Now let's get going or I'm gonna drag ya!"

And after a few more minutes of arguing, she did just that.

* * *

"Are we –" 

"No! I told you seven minutes ago that we were ten minutes away from Yaibal's!" Lulu said, irritated.

Wakka was quiet for a while. Then he spoke. "I wasn't going to ask that."

"Really? Then what were you going to ask?" Lulu asked back.

"… If we were going to get a drink once we go to Yaibal's, ya? It's really hot out here …"

Lulu was a bit embarrassed. She _hated _jumping to conclusions, and then getting those conclusions wrong. "That's all right with me."

Three minutes later, the two arrived at the entrance of Yaibal's.

Lulu turned to Wakka. "You do have your own Gil, do you not?"

Wakka dug in his pockets … he did have Gil, _did he not?_ But his pockets were empty, nothing was in there. _'Damn it! I left my Gil at home!'_

Lulu stood there waiting for a response. "Well?"

"Heh …" Wakka said, sheepishly.

"You don't, right?" Lulu said, looking a bit amused.

"…Nah …" Wakka admitted.

Rolling her eyes, she got some of her own Gil and put it in Wakka's hand. "Here. This is a sorry for jumping to my own conclusions. Be thankful I'm doing this for you, I don't do this to just anyone I meet."

Which brought up the question in her mind, why _was _she doing this to a Wakka?

But Wakka was just grateful to be able to drink something, the weather in this neighborhood was just … scorching. Who knew, it was probably more then one hundred degrees outside. "Thanks, ya?"

But Lulu had already stepped inside Yaibal's, searching for Yuna and Tidus.

Only ten minutes later, Wakka and Lulu came out of Yaibal's, without any sight of Yuna or Tidus. The only thing that they had was the drinks that they had bought. Lemon ice tea for Lulu, and a soda for Wakka.

"They're not here either … maybe Rikku and Gippal have had more luck then we're having right now …" Lulu murmured.

Wakka agreed. "Ya, what should we do?"

Lulu began to think. "Let's just try to find Rikku and Gippal and see what they're up to. They still might be at Beclem's … let's go there. On the way to Beclem's is Yuna's shop, so we'll stop by there to see if anybody is there."

"All right," Wakka could only agree. He had no idea how to get around this place, and how to go back home. Might as well do what Lulu says …

And so, they began walking back. Only this time, it felt a bit nicer, since they had cold drinks in their hands. And Wakka didn't think that Lulu was as hostile as she seemed to be.

* * *

"Closed for the day!" Tidus asked her, as if she was crazy. Maybe she was. "But didn't you say you had to look after your shop?" 

Yuna stopped dragging him, and shrugged. "Do you want me to help you, or not?"

Tidus started shaking his head. "Never mind, never mind."

Yuna smirked. "I thought so."

Tidus looked around where they were walking. There were many shops around, but probably only family owned shops, just like Yuna. Not some big business company. There were children playing right in front of the shops. Some children were alone, playing with toys. Some were with friends, playing games.

Tidus smiled at the sight of them. He couldn't remember his childhood too much. But he wish he could just play around again, just like he used to. He had started to hate being a child when he _was _one. Particularly because his mother had married a man named Jecht after Tidus' real father … had died. Tidus never remembered his real father, either.

But now that he was seventeen … he wished he could become just a child again, without a care in the world. If only his mother hadn't married Jecht …

"All right … believe it or not, this is the center of the town," Yuna explained. "There's a lot of shops, maybe your friends are in here, maybe?"

"This is the heart of the town?" Tidus asked. This was way too different then where he lived.

"Yes. It's probably nothing like Luca, I know …" Yuna admitted. "But this is it."

"Luca?" Tidus asked. Why would she bring Luca up?

"Yeah, isn't that where you live? Or did I hear wrong?"

'_Tidus, you idiot! You forgot you told her that you lived in Luca!' _He mentally screamed.

"Oh, right! Yeah, it's … it's different!" He said, agreeing.

Yuna smiled. _'If I counted how many times I smiled with Tidus today, it would probably be more then average … there's just something about him that makes me feel … really comfortable with him.'_

"Anyways, would your friends be here?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"Nah. I don't think they'd be shopping here …" Tidus knew that Gippal and Wakka wouldn't be caught dead shopping here.

"Oh …" Yuna began to wonder where to go next.

"Hey, Yuna, don't worry about it. I can find them myself, you could go back to your shop before your mom gets angry …"

"You're kidding me, right? No! We're going!" Yuna started to drag Tidus away again.

* * *

The woman walked up to the door of her shop and tried to open the door. 

It was locked.

"What in the name of …" the woman started to mutter, before she saw the sign on the door.

She couldn't be any more infuriated by what she saw. That sign was _not _supposed to be there before she got home!

"Closed for the _day?_" The woman hissed. She glanced at her watch. It was only one thirty. The shop was not supposed to close until six.

Still angry, she slammed the door open and looked around to see if there was any kind of note to say why her daughter had locked up early. There wasn't any.

She looked around in the second level of the store – their home. There wasn't any sign of her daughter.

No note, no daughter, a store being locked up for a day with no reason at all.

A horrible thought crossed the woman's mind. Was her daughter _kidnapped _and _forced _to close the shop? She shook that thought away. That had to be impossible. Had to be.

What was her own daughter doing? Didn't she say that she was responsible enough to handle the shop on her own now?

"Responsible, my ass!" the woman muttered to herself.

Her own daughter still had much to learn about the "business" world they had here in this small town of Zanarkand. You can't just close a shop in the middle of the day; that drove customers away!

Didn't she tell her that?

Maybe she didn't.

"Yuna, whatever you have done, it better be for a good reason …" Leah said to the wall, as if the wall was actually Yuna.

* * *

"Damn it! Where did they go?" Dona wondered. When she saw that Tidus and Yuna were rushing off to the 'town square,' she had hid in a shop. But when she had stepped back outside the shop, Tidus and Yuan were no longer there. 

She couldn't trace them, and she had no idea where they had headed off to. Stalking Yuna? She might be. She was just so angry at Yuna. No. Angry is an understatement.

She hated Yuna Lesca within every inch of her own body. She hated the way Yuna smiled, laughed, walked, did anything. She hated anything that had to do with Yuna.

Dona wasn't always this harsh to Yuna. In fact, she used to have the same personality as Yuna did now. To tell the truth, Dona had actually loved Yuna like a real sister. Yes, Dona Lacello and Yuna Lesca actually were the best of friends, once upon a time.

(A/N: This is _Dona _having a flashback. Yuna doesn't remember this, but Dona does.)

Flashback

_Eight year old Yuna Lesca sat in the front of her shop, bawling her eyes out._

_Dona spotted Yuna and walked up to her. "Just why are you crying?"_

_Yuna lifted her head up. "Dona?"_

"_Yuna. Why are you crying?" Dona said, sitting down next to her._

"_Tidus … moved … away … didn't you hear?" Yuna said, still crying._

"_Tidus Aikona? I heard, but I don't care about him," Dona simply replied. "He's too scrawny and too much of a jock for my liking."_

_Yuna stood up. "Tidus was my best friend!"_

_Dona looked shocked. "You mean – I'm not your best friend?"_

_Yuna wiped at her eyes, trying to get the tears off her face. She was confused. Andangry. One thing after another, and she was already confused to begin with."Of course you're my best friend, Dona. We've been best friends forever, haven't we?"_

"_It seems like you care more about Tidus then me!" Dona said, her anger rising. How could Yuna care about Tidus? He had a weird mother anyways!_

"_Dona, please! I … I care about you just as much as I care about Tidus? Haven't you heard? You can have two best friends at once …"_

End Flashback

Dona remembered that day so dearly. But that wasn't the day that Yuna and her had stopped being friends. They continued being best friends until they were about fourteen.

Dona had thought she had the best boyfriend in the world.

Dona had thought she had the best best friend in the world.

Dona had thought that her life was good. That life was way too good.

But one day, after taking all that for granted, her so called 'good life' lashed at her when she thought she had lost her best friend and boyfriend … all in one day.

* * *

**So! How do you like it? As you can see in this chapter, Rikku and Gippal find out more about Yuna and Tidus. And they're all still trying to find each other! Plus, we find a bit about Dona's and Yuna's past together. They used to be best friends! **

Next chapter, WILL Lulu, Wakka, Gippal, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus EVER find each other? What kind of extreme measures will Leah Lesca (Yuna's mom) take to find her daughter? Will she find out what happened to Yuna and Tidus? Also, a bit more on Yuna and Dona's past! What makes Dona so angry at Yuna exactly?

In my other story, Amnesia, you should've seen that I'm planning a next story. I'm trying to find out a title for it, and I was wondering if you guys could help me with that!

Here's the summary: Tidus finds Yuna again, after long years without her in college. But when he does find her, he finds out she's going to get married – not to him, though! What's Tidus going to do about this? And, will old memories and probably an old love Tidus had for her come floating back? Obviously a Yuna and Tidus story :)

Can you guys think of a title? If you do, of course I'll give you credit for it and every chapter … yay! D

review! REVIEW! REVIEW NOWWWWW! .. Please? It'll make me really happy and ill have the motivation to keep on going with this story! So, till next time!


	6. Worrying

**Thank you again to my wonderful reviewers! You all rock! Here are the "review replies" to, well duh, your reviews! (I use too many exclamation points, huh?)**

**Kyritawuv – Thank you so much for your review!**

**Newkid – Thank you!**

**Mandy Leoni – I don't LIKE Dona but I don't HATE her either. I just thought she would be an okay person to use as Yuna's old best friend. Since I don't LIKE Dona, no offense taken. Thanks for your review!**

**Lynn – Lovers Lost, How to Deal, and It's Never Too Late are great suggestions! Thank you so much for saying them! And for your review, of course!**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – Will do, actually, I just updated if you're reading this! XD**

**SavannahX – Thank you! Just updated!**

**ChloeBrunetteRocker1 – Yeah! You got assorted cookies! Woohoo! Well, Tidus and Yuna don't remember each other because … nah, I'm not gonna tell you know. You'll just have to read and find out :) Thank you so much for your review!  
**

**Uh Oh OrEo – Major twist? You betcha! Thanks**

**Selma – Thank you very much!**

**xxx-dreamer – Hehe, had to throw in a twist somewhere!**

**Notes: Words in _'italics'_ are thoughts! You do remember that, right? Please say yes. It's been long enough ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Final Fantasy! Hah! Take that lawyers! You're not going to be able to sue me now! BOOYAHHH! **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tidus and Yuna searched for what seemed like hours, but really was about less then an hour. And they found no sign, clue, or anything that could lead them to Tidus' friends.

Tidus' sank into a bench after that hour of searching. "Where could they have gone?"

Yuna sat on a bench across from Tidus. "I know, this isn't such a big town. But, well, it seems impossible to find them. They probably move fast. I bet they could've been just here, where we are sitting right now."

"But we missed them?" Tidus finished for her.

Yuna nodded. "Yup."

"Do you think it would be bad to give up?" Tidus suggested.

Even though Yuna had spent a few hours trying to help Tidus, they found nothing. She tried, but nothing. And now she was exhausted. _'Maybe it isn't such a bad idea …'_

"But then all that searching would be for nothing …" Yuna said slowly.

"Hey, I bet if you could just lead me to my … hotel, my friends and I could meet up there!" Tidus realized. "Sooner or later they're going to give up looking for me – if they are right now – and then just go back to the hotel. Sooner or later."

Yuna widened her eyes, then slapped her forehead with the palm of her hands. "We're so stupid! Why didn't we just think of that before?"

"Uh, 'we'?"

"You're involved in this too, are you not?"

"I just thought up the idea though, that can't be stupid."

"Well, it _did _take you a while to think up that idea."

"You didn't make an idea at all!"

Yuna giggled. "All right, fine. You win at that."

Tidus laughed as well.

"So," Yuna said, standing up from the bench. "Where _is _your hotel?"

Tidus froze. He didn't know any hotels in this section of Zanarkand.

"Tidus?"

"Uhh … well, there's this one that we're staying on up in that hill over there," Tidus pointed to it.

"… Up there?" Yuna said, gazing at it.

"Yeah," Tidus only knew hotel names there, since he lived there. But of course, since he didn't live _here, _he didn't know how to reply to that question.

"Oh … I … I never been up there," Yuna admitted.

Tidus figured that out.

"In fact, I don't know if I'm even _allowed _up there …"

'_Not allowed? Why not?' _Tidus told this thought to Yuna, by speaking to her of course. Telepathy was a little beyond Tidus' control.

"It's funny. I don't usually think why I'm not even allowed to go up there. I just … accepted it, you know?" Yuna replied.

"I heard about some of the people here thinking that the people on the hill were … snobby, or something like that," Tidus said.

"Mmm. I don't know why they say that, I'm pretty sure that none of them have even been up that hill …" Yuna said, thoughtfully. "Anyways, I do know the way to the part where the hill starts. I can show you to there."

"Yeah, if you can, thanks."

"But after that, you're on your own," Yuna said, smiling slightly.

"I'll try to manage," Tidus said, laughing.

"Okay … let's go!"

* * *

"Oh my … Gippal!" Rikku whispered excitedly.

"What now?" he asked back.

"Look! There they are! Tidus and Yunie!" Rikku, still whispering. She pointed into the direction of Tidus and Yuna. They were a bit far away from them, but a person could still probably see from where Rikku and Gippal were standing.

"Finally. I'll get Tidus and get out of here!" Gippal said. He started to run in the direction Rikku was pointing.

"No, no!" Rikku held onto one part of his shirt so he couldn't leave.

"Why?" Gippal exclaimed.

"I want to see what Yunie is going to do … she hasn't had this much contact with any guy since …"

"Since when?"

"Never mind that, come on. Let's hide and see what Yunie does!"

By this time, Gippal had finally figured out 'Yunie' was Yuna. It had taken him a while, but hey, better late then never …

"Why do that? Tidus had to be home at a certain time, you know!"

"I think Yunie's problem solving skills still work. If it comes to that time, we'll intervene … but I just want to see. Please."

Gippal gave in. "Fine. If it's that important to you … but since when? Why hasn't Yuna had so much contact with people?"

"Not people, don't you listen?" Rikku said. It took a while, but she finally managed to tone down her voice from a loud to a … well, let's not say a quiet voice. But hopefully, Yuna or Tidus didn't notice their voices. And they most definitely didn't want them to hear _and _recognize their voices.

"Yunie … something happened when she was fourteen. It … no, I shouldn't be telling you this. It's sort of personal."

"Did something that bad really happen?" Gippal asked, suddenly interested. What could be so bad that could make a girl distance her self from boys? Maybe he _should _just watch for a while … then maybe Rikku would tell him …

"Yeah … it was that bad …" Rikku said slowly. She didn't want to give away too much information, but she also wanted Gippal to at least know a little of the situation Yuna had to face. "So bad that Yunie almost never talks to guys anymore, she's almost … afraid of them, maybe. I doubt it though … but she just doesn't want the situation to happen again."

* * *

Walking in the scorching sun, Lulu and Wakka were nearing the white magic shop that the Lesca family ran. Wakka, much to his sadness, had finished his soda too fast. This meant that he would be very thirsty for the duration of the walk.

Lulu, who was smarter, only sipped her lemon ice tea only every few minutes. Unlike Wakka, who took one big gulp of the whole soda.

"There's Yuna's shop!" Lulu pointed out. Soon, they were very near it, and when they were, Lulu stepped inside. Wakka stepped in right after her.

Instead of Yuna Lesca behind the counter, they saw Leah Lesca. She had just finished helping a customer, and when the customer exited, she noticed Lulu. Had Lulu done something to her daughter?

"You! Lulu! Lulu Paleena, _what have you done to my daughter!_" Leah said, accusingly.

Lulu stepped back. "Ms … Mrs. Lesca, I have no idea where Yuna is. I haven't seen her for a few hours."

'_What could make Mrs. Lesca so angry?' _Lulu wondered.

Wakka stepped back as well. Whoa. This woman practically seemed dangerous. _'Maybe if I just stay quiet … she won't notice me …'_

"And just _who _in Yevon's name are you?" Leah said, glaring at Wakka.

'…_Too late.'_ Wakka thought.

"Uh … I'm –"

"He's just some one I ran into. He was lost," Lulu explained. "So I decided to help him out. He has nothing to do with Yuna, Ms. Lesca. He hasn't even met Yuna."

"Really, Lulu? Since when did you help people off the street?" Ms. Lesca questioned. Oh yeah, to her, this seemed totally suspricious.

Lulu looked at Wakka, then back at Ms. Lesca.

'_Com'on … think of something …'_ Wakka thought.

"He wouldn't stop annoying me until I helped him."

'_Oh yeah. That's definitely gonna leave a first good impression. But better then nothing, I guess.' _He considered.

Leah couldn't think up any more questions. "All right. Fine. But if you find Yuna anywhere, you tell me. I'll be right here."

"Yes. We'll remember that Ms. Lesca … we'll go find her. Goodbye," Lulu said, exiting the shop.

Wakka was about to follow her, when he heard Leah calling to him.

"Oh, don't think you're off the hook yet. I'm still on to you. Whoever you are."

Was this woman _nuts?_

* * *

(A/N: This isn't a really specific flashback with dialogue and stuff; it's just Dona thinking about the relationship between her and Yuna, and her and her ex-boyfriend. So I'm going to call them "sort of flashbacks.")

Sort of Flashbacks

_The day had started out normal for Dona. She met up with Yuna in front of Zanarkand High School. They were already six months into their freshman year, and they could already tell, they were going to have great sophomore, junior, and senior years._

_Dona Lacello's boyfriend was Seymour Guado. They had been dating for the last four months, and Dona (naturally) thought that Seymour was her soul mate. _

_But then she noticed … changes in Seymour._

_He didn't want to hang around her with much, and had taken a peculiar interest in Yuna, three months into their dating. Whenever Dona wanted to go out with him, Seymour always suggested: "Why don't we bring Yuna along too?"_

_She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling Seymour didn't love her anymore … the question was, did he even lover her in the first place?_

End of Sort of Flashbacks

Dona clenched her fists together as she remembered the horrible memory. That's when she and Yuna started to break apart.

It's possible; you can go from the best of friends to the worst of enemies.

And that's exactly what happened to her and Yuna …

Dona was sitting in a little café, again, it was family run, but it was one of her favorite café's. It was where Seymour and she used to go …

But she didn't want to think about that just now.

* * *

Selena Aikona looked at the maid in her room, worried. "Tidus isn't back yet. Shouldn't he have been home by now?"

"Mrs. Aikona, you must remember that Tidus does not know his way around the small town," one of the maids – Roxanne – answered.

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt here, but I think no one really reads the bottom of the fic.

I just wanted to say that I'm going to be putting out three previews of stories I have been planning to put out once Amnesia and/or Forbidden Love is done. I want to know which one of these stories you want to see out first, so you'll be able to vote :) See ya at the end of the chapter! You'll see the previews there!)

"Yes, but, Roxanne, Tidus had Gippal and Wakka with him. They do know their way around there," She really was worried. If Tidus didn't come home soon, she wouldn't have any party foods that they were going to have tonight! Furthermore, she didn't want Tidus to … _interact _with those _people _down there.

"I'm sure Tidus is fine, Mrs. Aikona," Roxanne assured.

"I'm not sure … maybe I should send someone down the hill, what do you think?" Selena suggested.

"Give Tidus some time, Mrs. Aikona. I'm sure he's making his way up the hill right now. It is sort of steep, don't you agree?"

"Yes … yes, all right. I'll go and make sure that everything else is ready for the party we are to have," Selena said, and walked off.

Roxanne sighed in relief. She knew that Tidus might realize something in his past down in that hill. And he should have all the time in the world to realize his past.

Because he didn't remember it so well …

Roxanne was trying to buy time for Tidus. She could only hope that Tidus was going to be home. Home soon.

* * *

**Okay! So, how was the chapter? I hope you liked it, I tried to put it out earlier then I usually do. But was it better or worse? Please tell me. I wouldn't be able to improve if you didn't! XD**

**Next chapter, we find out what Rikku and Gippal see while they are "spying" on Tidus and Yuna! And where will Lulu and Wakka go after that encounter with Leah Lesca, Yuna's mother? Also, we still don't know EXACTLY what Yuna has done to Dona to make her so mad! Will we find that out next chapter? **

Anyways, from the interruption that I did, here's the next stories I'm planning to put out! Vote for which one will be able to go out first:)

**Story One: "_No Title Yet (Send in suggestions!)" _**_Tidus finds Yuna again, after long years without her in college. But when he does find her, he finds out that she's already getting married – and not to him! Will old memories and old love come back? YunaxTidus_

**Story Two: _"Lost" _**_Tidus doesn't remember what had happened the night before, but all he knows now is that he somehow got to Besaid, far away from his hometown, Zanarkand. With a little help from a new friend he made, is he going to find his way back? YunaxTidus (surprise, surprise.) _

_**Story Three:** **"Just Helpin' You Out!"** When Tidus' grades drop, he won't be able to be on the Blitzball team anymore. To prevent that from happening, he'll need to get a tutor to help him out. And who would that tutor be? Yuna Lesca, one of the most popular and smartest girls in Zanarkand High. What'll happen then? Oh, and one more thing. They hate each other's guts. But can that change? TidusxYuna, a little LuluxWakka _

**So those are the stories! Do you have a favorite out of the three of them? Well, if you do, say so in your review! Whoever gets the most votes get to go out first! Whoever gets the least... well... goes at last, unfortunately :( But I hope you like the ideas, I can't wait to put it out! Anyways, till next time, please review!**


	7. Up the Hill We Go

**Hey! Innocentenshi, signing in! School … really … sucks, I don't have any time to get on the computer and at least type a LITTLE of Forbidden Love or Amnesia! No time at all, sorry for a llaattee update!**

**SavannahX – Okay, one vote to story number three! Thanks for always reading the bottoms. That means a lot to me, seriously. XD**

**Sakura Mei Yunalesca – Well, I updated late, so I guess it wasn't ASAP :( Sorry! But hey, I updated, right? So I guess it's better late then never …. Right? **

**Mandy Leoni – Thanks! I like those stories too, they just rock my socks! Especially "Someone to Lean On," I love that fic!**

**Moorpark GAL – Okay, so I'm guessing that's a vote to story number one, right? Coming right up! Thank you very much for your review.**

**Cluck the Chickin – Hey! Those are good suggestions! Thank you very much. I'm sorry I've updated so late. Stupid school.**

**Kyritawuv – Okay. One vote to number three, 'Just Helpin' You Out!', coming right up! Thanks for voting. And thanks for your review, as well! You rock so hard (and out loud :P) too! All the reviewers, I mean:D**

**Yumemiruhana – Yeah. I guess she is, huh? Thanks so much for your review!**

**Wolf-Girl – Thanks for your review! That's okay if you could not choose, I'm just glad to know you like more then one of the stories, then! One vote to number one and two, coming right up!**

**Notes: Okay, as you can probably see, this chapter is so short. I'm sorry! At least it's better then not updating, right? I wanted to get it out so you guys wouldn't think I'm dead or something. Well, I'm not, because here I am! Updating. A short chapter. Sorry again! Oh, and remember, words in _'italics'_ are thoughts! REMEMBER! NOW! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I own Final Fantasy, I don't think I would have to go to school. I might have like, a tutor or something. I don't know. But I wouldn't be writing a fic either, if I own Final Fantasy. And here I am, writing a fic, so in conclusion … I don't own Final Fantasy!**

**Enjoy this incredibly short chapter!**

* * *

"Is the path to the hill far from here?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"Nope, not really. You'll be at your hotel soon," Yuna assured him.

"Great," Tidus said sarcastically, remembering the party that his mom had planned.

"You're not happy to go back to a hotel?" Yuna said, surprised. "I think I would've been ecstatic."

"Uh, well, I guess I am," Tidus said, now wondering how big his 'web of lies' was going to turn into. "But it could get pretty boring after a while."

"Oh," Yuna said, simply.

The two continued walking until they saw a small house, with an old lady sitting in a rocking chair near it. She was slowly rocking in the chair, humming a hymn.

"She seems … kind of lonely," Tidus whispered to Yuna. It was true. The woman wasn't talking to anyone.

"That's Grandma Leena," Yuna explained. "Of course, she's not my grandma, but most people like to call her that. Her real grandchildren are out somewhere … she doesn't usually like to talk about it. I think they might be all the way in Besaid though."

"Grandma Leena? The name sounds familiar."

"You sure you don't have a grandma named Leena?" Yuna asked, teasingly.

"I'm too sure."

Hearing the voices, Leena opened her eyes and stared at Tidus and Yuna.

"Good afternoon, Grandma Leena," Yuna said, politely.

"Well, hello Yuna, what brings you here?" the elder asked, just as politely.

"My friend, Tidus Aikona, and I, were just stopping by and –"

"Tidus Aikona!" the woman interrupted.

"Um, yes, Tidus Aikona," Yuna repeated, surprised.

The old woman, though unsteady on her feet, got up and shook Tidus' hand. Tidus looked at Yuna, and Yuna just shrugged.

"It's been so long, Tidus," Leena said, still shaking her hand. "It has been over eight years! What brings you here again?"

"Um …" Tidus said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, Tidus is just visiting this town, Grandma Leena," Yuna told her.

"Visiting? You mean you haven't moved back here?" the woman asked.

Confusion swept over Tidus and Yuna, and Tidus was still running out of time. What in Spira was Grandma Leena talking about?

"Um, actually, we sort of have to go, Grandma Leena … we'll talk again soon, okay?" Yuna said, grabbing onto Tidus hand, and, once again, dragging him away.

"Well then, goodbye Yuna! Goodbye Tidus, I hope to see you again soon!" Leena said, waving, then sitting back into her chair and humming the hymn once again. As if nothing had happened.

Once they were out of sight from Grandma Leena, Tidus and Yuna stopped running.

"That woman sure was … crazy …" Tidus said.

"Maybe its just age," Yuna thought out loud. "But it's weird. It's as if she's known you before!"

Tidus took note of their surroundings. "Hey! All that running brought us too –"

"The trail to the top of this hill," Yuna finished for him.

"Wow. That didn't take long."

"You didn't think I was lying, did you?" Yuna said, grinning.

"Uh …"

"Hm, so you did think I was lying?"

"No, no, it's not that!" Tidus said, putting his arm in front of him as if it was a defense barrier.

"It's fine. But help doesn't come free, you know."

"Uh …"

Yuna sighed, but then laughed. "I was just kidding."

* * *

Hiding in bushes near Yuna and Tidus, Rikku and Gippal were watching their every move.

"I'll be home soon … I'll be home soon …" Gippal kept on whispering to himself.

"Home? Isn't your home in Luca?" Rikku asked, turning to look at him.

Gippal was silent, then changed the words to his chant.

"I'll be at the hotel soon … I'll be at the hotel soon …"

'_Something fishy is going on around here …'_ Rikku thought.

"Why do you want to go back to your hotel so quick anyways?" Rikku said, changing her question.

"A person does need their rest once in a while, you know," Gippal told her.

"In other words … you're tired?"

"Yeah."

"You're such a couch potato … we hardly ran!" Rikku said, forgetting to whisper.

* * *

"You're such a couch potato … we hardly ran!"

"Did those bushes …" Yuna said, looking at the bushes that decorated the trail.

"… just talk?" Tidus said, finishing her thought.

"Maybe it's the heat …" Yuna said. "But that sounded too much like a friend of mine."

"Who's there?" Tidus asked.

No answer

"C'mon, show yourself!"

Still no answer.

"Well, I guess it's nothing … let's just ignore it for now," Yuna told him. And they continued walking.

* * *

"… That was close. Way too close," Gippal said.

"Sorrrryyy," Rikku apologized.

"It's all right, I guess," Gippal said. "C'mon. They're moving again."

"All right!" Rikku said, forgetting to whisper again.

Gippal punched her in the arm.

"… All right," Rikku said, whispering. "Let's go!"

As they moved slowly and quietly (well, quietly as Rikku can get) Gippal whispered to Rikku, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I want to see how Yunie acts! It's been a long time since she's been around a guy like this, don't you remember anything I tell you?"

"You're the one who forgot to whisper. And you're the one who told us to whisper in the first place, remember, Cid's girl?"

"Rikku! Rikku!"

"Gippal. Gippal."

Rolling her eyes, Rikku replied, "Just trust me, okay? Tidus will be back soon and you'll be able to rest in your hotel, all right?"

* * *

**Okay, I have to end it here. I'm sorry it's so short! I know it is! And I'm sorry about that! I'll try to update sooner then I did this time! Sorry, guys! Please review! I'm using too many exclamation points! Must use less exclamation points!**


	8. Departure Time

**Hi everyone! I'm updating! Huh, why is that such a shock? Well, whatever. I'm updating, let's all be happy! Yay for happiness!**

**Bbychrangel – That's okay, my computer always breaks down on me! " And I hate school. It's totally not letting me update faster! I BLAME IT!**

**SavannahX – That's good, thanks for reading the notes. And also a thanks for reviewing!**

**Silent-Moonlight – Haha, that was a run-on sentence! (dun dunn dunn) but I usually do that anyway. I guess we're both guilty of the crime! Here, have a cookie! ;)**

**Zekes Girlfriend – I agree all the way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mandy leoni – McDonalds? Haha, I LOVE McDonalds! Bad a dad a da .. I'm lovin' it!**

**Kyritawuv – Really? I can't remember what the first Final Fantasy fic I read. I wonder what it was … Thanks for the review!**

**JadeWolf – Cool name! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Gurlo09 – Take my time updating? I can take forever if you want me to … though you probably don't' want me to. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me SO MOTIVATED! No, really. They do. Ahh, motivation …**

**Notes: Always remember the words in **_'italics´ _**are thoughts! You're getting the hang of this, aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: No, Final Fantasy does not belong to me. The lawyers can go away now. Go away, lawyers, you're freaking me out!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"It's not far from here," Tidus recognized the trail now. "My hou—hotel is coming up."

"Do you know where you are now?" Yuna asked him, looking up at the beautiful houses and the buildings that were lying on top of the hill.

"I think so." Tidus and Yuna continued walking.

"Maybe you could go on by yourself, then," Yuna suggested.

Tidus laughed, "What, you don't want me around? Am I that annoying?"

"No, no, it's not that!" Yuna said, honestly. "It's that … well, I'm not really supposed to go up there. On the top of the hill."

"Why not?" Tidus asked her, his traces of laughter faded. He truly wanted to know why she couldn't. He remembered Yuna saying that before …

"I don't have a clear reason why …" Yuna said, slowly. "But my mother – she just never wanted me to go up here."

"Hey! Ignorance is bliss, right?" he said, grinning.

Yuna gave a small smile. "Yeah, but …"

"its okay. I understand," Tidus told her. "I mean, it would've been nice to take you up there and treat you to something, considering I took away about half your day from you."

Yuna nodded.

"But I know how you feel," he said.

In reality, Tidus had no idea how Yuna felt. He usually had no problem escaping from his mom. His mom was just so formal, and in his opinion, too much of a control freak.

"So this is goodbye then?" Yuna said, smiling sadly.

Tidus shook his head, "Never goodbye – you never know where we could meet again!"

Yuna looked at him in confusion. "Huh, that's poetic. And strangely familiar."

"Like it? I remember it from a movie," Tidus said, grinning stupidly.

"Ah, nowI remember where that comes from," Yuna said, amused. "But you're right. Younever know what happens."

Tidus nodded, still feeling sad that he's leaving Yuna, despite being with her for only a few hours. That was new. He usually didn't like meeting someone he hadn't talked to before.

"But how long are you visiting Zanarkand?" she questioned.

"Oh, uhh …" Tidus paused. "About three weeks?"

'_Hard to answer a question like that, considering I'm not visiting Zanarkand. I'm living in it.'_ He thought.

"That's definitely enough time to see each other again," Yuna said happily. "Maybe you could visit us again. I mean, if you have the time."

"Definitely," Tidus said, confidently.. "I'll probably get lost again though."

"Just remember me!" Yuna said.

"Well, better go now …" Tidus started walking away. "I'm a bit in a rush,"

"Oh, all right then …" Yuna said, waving. "Bye, Tidus! I know we'll see each other – one more time at least."

* * *

Yuna stood there for a while, just staring into the distance, even though Tidus was long gone. It was an unusual day, but she liked it. Not only did she liked the day – she liked Tidus.

Tidus …

Remembering the fun they had, she also remembered something important.

"Tidus! His food!" she cried. "He left it in my shop!"

What to do now? Tidus had been gone for a few minutes, and only Yevon knew where he was! Even if Yuna was able to travel freely on the top of the hill, she wouldn't know where to go.

Yuna sighed. _'Hopefully Tidus will notice soon and will come running back down. Soon.'_

Yuna stood there and waited.

* * *

"We've already been through here already," Wakka complained. "Where _are _they?"

"We've been everywhere," Lulu said, simply. "We've searched all over town. Your friends aren't here anymore."

"How could they leave me, ya? Some friends they are," Wakka was astonished.

"Where are you staying?" Lulu asked. "At a hotel or something?"

"Uh …" Wakka went silent.

"Well where else would you live if you are visiting Zanarkand? On the streets?"

Wakka made a note in his mind to slap himself later. Luca! How could he forget? He'd been searching for Tidus or Gippal for a couple of hours, and if he didn't find them now, he probably would never find them. He decided to just go home. Now, to make Lulu to take him home … well, that was another situation.

"Oh, right!" Wakka said. It was time to give his acting a try. "Ya. A hotel."

Lulu nodded.

"What?" Wakka said, looking at her. "Ya, I'm staying at a hotel. Can you take me to it?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "There are thousands of hotels in Zanarkand. Which one are you staying at?"

Wakka made another note to make sure he would slap himself two times later. What were the names of hotels around his neighborhood? Zanarkand Grand Hotel … hey, that was one!

"The Zanarkand Grand Hotel," Wakka replied.

"Hmm … never heard that one, or seen that one," Lulu commented.

"It's on a hill, ya?" Wakka told her.

Lulu looked around. "That hill?" she pointed.

"Ya," Wakka nodded. "You know how to get there?"

"I know the way there," Lulu said. "But I've never actually been up there."

"Really?" Wakka was surprised. "It's nice."

Lulu decided to change the topic, she wasn't that comfortable talking about 'the top of the hill.' Instead, she looked up at the hill again, "It's only about a three minute walk from here. You're lucky this time."

* * *

Gippal was rolling his eyes. "Can't I go now? Yuna's just standing there, waiting for him to come back. Personally knowing Tidus myself, he's not going to notice."

"Wouldn't it look just a bit odd if you jumped out of the bushes and started walking?" Rikku whispered.

Rikku wasn't sure why Yuna continued standing where she was. She'd been there for at least a good five minutes. It was obvious that Tidus wasn't going to come back …

Suddenly, Yuna sighed. Then she spoke to herself, "Well, I guess he can't remember why he came down to this village in the first place. To get food!" she started to walk away.

Rikku noticed Yuna walked with her head down. Yuna seemed to be disappointed that Tidus didn't come back.

"Well, I'm out of here," Gippal said once Yuna was out of sight. "What did that prove? Following them around …"

Gippal got out of the bush and left without a word.

"Well, good-bye, to you too!" Rikku yelled after him.

Rikku thought she heard some reply, but decided it was probably her imagination as she couldn't make out what the words were. She decided to run after Yuna and talk to her about that day. It wasn't any ordinary day.

* * *

Gippal ran, searching for Tidus. His eyes darted right to left, trying to find anyone with spiky blonde hair. One of the most recognizable features of Tidus was his hair, it was easy to spot if Tidus was ever caught up in a crowd.

He saw Tidus walking to his house, completely unaware of the food that his mother expected him to bring home.

"Tidus! You MORON!" Gippal screamed at the top of his lungs, ignoring the negative glares he got from people close by.

Tidus turned around quickly, wandering who just insulted him. He saw it was Gippal. "Me? The moron? Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not kidding Tidus," Gippal continued.

"Okay, so explain," Tidus stood waiting for an answer.

Gippal rolled his eyes. "What was the point of this trip, going down the hill, Tidus? Huh? Tell me!"

"Uh … to … umm …" Tidus was at a loss for words. "Well we were supposed to … HOLY SHIT!…"

"Exactly."

"WAKKA!" Tidus blurted.

Gippal slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, "What else?"

"The food!" Tidus did what Gippal did, slap his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I was just so busy talking to Yuna … I forgot! We have to go down there, quick! We might know the way easier this time …"

"Tidus Aikona!" shrieked a voice. "There you are!"

At the sound of the voice, Tidus drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Why, Roxanne and I have been looking all over for you!" the voice continued.

Gippal cast a pitiful look at Tidus. "Well, what are you going to do now?" he whispered to him.

"Shut up," Tidus said. "I'm thinking of a reason."

"You're not carrying food, Tidus," his mother's voice now getting closer. "Where's the food?"

"Any ideas?" Gippal asked.

Tidus slightly shook his head.

"If she kills you, can I have your guitar?"

Tidus eyes shot open and he gave Gippal a death glare. _'If only looks could kill …'_

"Tidus?" now Selena was right behind him. "Where's the food?"

"Are you all right, Tidus?" Roxanne asked, gently.

Tidus drew in one more breath and turned around. "Hi Mom … Hi Roxanne."

Selena rose an eyebrow, expecting an answer. Roxanne smiled at him warmly.

"Uh, well there _is _a good reason the food isn't here .. And well, that's because …"

"Go on," Selena said.

"I didn't think the food was good enough down there."

Selena and Roxanne exchanged looks.

"Are you saying, young man …" Selena began.

Tidus winced. This didn't look good.

"I could see me playing the guitar now …" Gippal was saying. He had backed off when Selena had started speaking.

" … that I don't have any food for the people that are to attend my party?" Selena finished. She was not happy. Not one bit happy. Tidus was surprised smoke wasn't flying out of her ears. OR that she didn't turn big and Tidus incredibly small.

"Are you trying to ruin this party on purpose, Tidus?"

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter, what will Tidus do? What will Selena do to him? And where _is _Wakka and Lulu anyway? And how's Yuna doing …? So many questions, so many answers that are going to be found in the next chapter!  
**

**Thanks to all the reviewers again, YOU ALL ROCK! Don't forget to read Amnesia, and remember, a new story will come out when Amnesia is done!  
**

**Again, thanks for reviewing, see you at the next update!**


	9. Afterthoughts

**Yello! I'm updating! Whoa! Haha, well, a BIG THANKS to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! And I bet you know that, don't' you? ;) **

So, anyways …

**Lucia – Wow, thanks! Sorry the next chapter took a while to get up, but it's here, right? Be happy:)**

**Zekes Girlfriend – Updating now! Thanks for your review!**

**Gurlo09 – Uhh … I think I took forever this time, too! Sorry about this! "**

**Zanymoose – That's okay, thanks for reviewing and reading the story:) I'm glad you didn't get confused, I was afraid everyone was confused! And you're welcome for the Al Bhed translations :)**

**Digitalgirl89 – Thanks! I'm 'keeping up the work!'**

**Wedding-Peach-Fan – Thank you so much! Well … I'm updating! **

**Selma – Nice to see you around, again! You really think my stories are still great? REALLY? THANKS:D**

**Disclaimer: Let's all remember what I say every chapter, hmm? I don't own Final Fantasy! Yay, we remembered! ;)**

**Notes: Another thing to remember! (Yes, again. Sorry.) All the words in **_'italics'_ **are thoughts of a character!**

**And on with the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Yunie!"

Yuna, surprised, quickly looked around at her surroundings. There was nothing to the front of her, only houses and buildings. Nothing to the left of her, only children playing in the yards near their houses. There was nothing to the right of her, only empty yards and streets.

"Behind you, duh!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku?" Yuna turned around, astonished to see her there. "What are you doing here? Weren't you following some guys around with Lulu?"

"Yes, I was," Rikku said. "Weren't you?"

Rikku was walking closer and closer to Yuna. Yuna raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I was in the shop all day! I ran out … because … because my mom gave me a break!" Yuna turned around, her back facing Rikku. She started to walk forward again.

"Yeah, right, Yunie," Rikku rolled her eyes. "I saw you. Don't even try to lie!"

Yuna stopped in her tracks. She turned around, "What were you doing following me?"

"So how was it with Tidus? Was he nice?" Rikku would not stop teasing poor Yuna.

"Rikku, I –"

"Too bad he forgot the food, huh?" Rikku said, crossing her arms.

Yuna changed the subject, "Rikku, do you know where Lulu is?"

"Nope, I –" Rikku eyes widened. "Hey! Don't change the subject!"

Yuna shook her head, "I really need to know."

"Fine! We discuss later!" Rikku said, giving up. There was no persuading Yuna -- she obviously didn't want to talk about Tidus anymore. If Rikku had pressed on, asking more questions, she might as well have gone to talk to a wall.

"So you _don't_ know where Lulu is?" Yuna asked again.

"Nope! I've been too busy following you and Tidus around!" Rikku said, grinning. "Gippal was with me all the time!"

"Gippal?" Yuna was puzzled. She didn't know anyone by the name of Gippal.

Rikku waved her hand in the air, "Oh. He was a friend of Tidus'."

Rikku and Yuna were now walking side by side, watching out for any sign of Lulu.

* * *

Yuna was staring at the ground, remembering the past day's events.

Tidus being lost … Tidus agreeing to go to lunch with her … Tidus looking around for food … Tidus searching for his friends … Tidus eventually giving up and going back to his hotel ... Yevon! The only thing on her mind was Tidus! A guy she had only met today! But, something about him was so familiar, so peaceful, so … damn attractive!

"I bet you are, Yunie! Do you? Don't lie!" Rikku was talking on, not noticing that Yuna wasn't even paying attention to her. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah," Yuna said, then turned back to her thoughts.

"What! You _are _in love with Tidus?" Rikku said, taken aback. Of course, she thought Yuna liked Tidus, yes, but she didn't expect her to _love _him straight away. And she also didn't expect Yuna to talk about it so openly, so soon!

"What!" Yuna's jaw dropped down. "I … I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying, Rikku! Sorry! No! I'm not in love with him!"

Rikku gave a smile. That was the Yuna she knew, "Oh. Okay, then."

"But … I guess I _do _like him … a little, at least," Yuna said, blushing and looking down again.

"That's the spirit, Yunie! Maybe he'll come back later!"

* * *

"Hmph. They walk too fast. Or maybe they ran."

She walked around the little village of Zanarkand. The street she was currently on was empty of the other girl that she was looking for. And the girl's supposedly new boyfriend. They were gone. She had been down this street two times before! She already looked through here!

Dona wasn't actually sure why she had started stalking Yuna and … whatever his name was. It was probably because Dona wanted revenge against Yuna. Yuna stole something from her, and it only made sense to Dona that she should steal something from her, too …

_**Flashback**_

"How's it going with you and your new booooyyfriend, Dona?" Fourteen-year-old Yuna Lesca asked. She drawled out their word 'boyfriend', just to teaser her best firned.

Dona rolled her eyes, "Yuna, can't you just stop asking that every single day?" Dona shut her locker, after pulling out her science books. But, they still had a lot of time to talk before their first class started.

"Sorry! Just wanted to know," Yuna grinned sheepishly. She, too, shut her locker, pulling out English books instead. The two friends had been lucky for their ninth grade year, and they had lockers that were close to each other.

"Well, everything's fine, thank you," Dona said, walking nearer to Yuna.

"Oh, look! He's there …" Yuna pointed over.

Dona started to walk over to her boyfriend, smiling. She always enjoyed his company.

He noticed Yuna and Dona standing near his locker, "Oh, hey Dona." He glanced at Dona briefly. "Hello, Yuna." He started longer into Yuna's eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

Dona gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at the memory.

* * *

"Well, here it is. The path up the hill," Lulu said, pointing.

"Hey! Thanks, ya!" Wakka held out his hand for a shake, but he didn't get one in return. Confused, he put his hand back down. "Uh … thanks again."

"Your welcome," and with that, Lulu turned away. She started to walk back from where she came from. Back where she belonged.

Leaving a _very _confused Wakka behind her.

Why the hell did she just waste her time? She could've been doing a lot of other things, but no, she had to escort some tourist back to his hotel. What had made her do this? This wasn't like her … _'Because Rikku made me …' _she mumbled to herself. Was it really Rikku? Or did she let herself do it? Lulu wasn't sure about the answers to all these questions.

"Lulu! There you are!" screamed a voice, taking her away from her own thoughts.

Lulu looked up expectantly, she knew that voice. Only Rikku could scream that high, and still be very loud. Rikku certainly had a big set of lungs …

"We've been looking all over for you, Lulu! Where have you been?" Yuna said, in a much quietr voice. They were nearing her, so Yuna had no reason to scream out loud.

They were suddenly right in front of her. "I've just been walking around," she answered. "I was looking for you guys as well."

Well, that wasn't a complete lie. She _was _looking for them when she was escorting Wakka around. Maybe she didn't have her mind directly on it, but she was looking for them.

"Oh! Hey, what happened to Wakka?" Rikku asked, remembering that Lulu and Wakka had left to go search for Tidus in Yaibal's Exotic Foods. "Did you find anything in the restaurant? You probably didn't, huh?"

Yuna shot a confused look at Lulu. Of course, Yuna didn't know who Wakka was. She also didn't know why Lulu and this … Wakka fellow would go to a restaurant … alone. _'So I guess while I was with Tidus many things happened between Rikku and Lulu, too.' _Yuna thought to herself.

"I –" Lulu had seen Yuna's puzzled face, and she wanted to clear things up, but before she got a chance to …

"You probably didn't, 'cause Yunie was with Tidus the whole time!" Rikku finished. "Yunie was with Tidus. I was with Gippal. You were with Wakka. Isn't that funny?"

Now it was Lulu's turn to be confused. Actually, Yuna was still perplexed herself. Rikku was making everyone confused except herself. The trio must've looked stupid from afar, three girls just standing staring at each other in puzzlement.

Yuna spoke, hesitantly, "Um … Rikku. Care to explain that all again?"

"What's so confusing about it?" she asked.

"All of it," Lulu said, sighing.

"Just tell me what you want me to say! I'm not gonna say the whole thing all over again!" she demanded.

"All right," Yuna said, giving in. "First of all, who's Wakka? Second of all, I still don't know that much about Gippal. Care to tell more about him? And lastly, how are Wakka, Gippal, and Tidus connected?"

"Oh, those are all easy questions," Rikku said, breezily.

Lulu shifted a glance at her, "For you, maybe."

Rikku ignored her, "Yunie, remember how I said Gippal is a friend of Tidus? Well, Wakka is a friend of Tidus, too. Hmm … what should I say about Gippal? Oh! He's an Al Bhed, too! He has an eye patch over one eye … um, and that's it, I guess. Wakka, Gippal, and Tidus are all friends, so, that's how they know each other!"

Yuna simply nodded her head, trying to take all of that information in. She tried to understand the situation, but Rikku had already stared speaking again. Only this time, she was talking to Lulu.

"And _your _questions, Lulu?"

"Actually, my question is for Yuna," Lulu replied. "How did you meet Tidus?"

Yuna had heard the question, but was instantly swept into a flashback that was only hours ago. When she and Tidus had met. She liked the memory, and a silly smile came upon her face.

"Uh, hello, Spira to Yuna?" Rikku said, waving a hand in front of Yuna's face. "Is there anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Lulu."

"That's all right. But … can you tell us? How did you meet Tidus?" Lulu repeated.

With that, Yuna explained the long story to her friends. It only had happened a few hours ago, so the memory of meeting Tidus was still fresh in her mind. She remembered the confused look in his eyes as he opened the door to the shop for the first time. She remembered Tidus' hesistance as he admitted to her that he was lost. She remembered dragging him along to her lunch break. She remembered … everything, it seemed.

"Hmm … very romantic," Rikku teased, after hearing Yuna's story.

Yuna smiled, "I know, isn't it?" she said, sarcastically.

* * *

Tidus sighed as he was walking back down the hill, this time, with no one beside him. After seeing that Tidus had come back with no food at all in his hands, his mother had pracitically pushed him out of the village in which they lived back down into the hill.

"And you _better _be back with _food _this time, _young man!_" she had screamed at the top of her lungs as he was walking down.

Before he had left, he saw Roxxane cast a sympathetic look on him. But when he saw Gippal's face, Tidus could still tell that Gippal was asking for Tidus' guitar, only silently. _'I got to kill him someday …'_ Tidus had murmered to himself.

"I wonder if I'm going to know the way around again the town again …" Tidus had said out loud. "This time I don't have Yuna to guide me around. I'll probably get lost, and mom's going to call the police to find me, and …"

Tidus realized how much of an idiot he sounded like. From then on, he told himself to calm down.

* * *

The three girls had stayed at the same place even when everyone was done asking questions. They were all discussing the day's events, since the weren't together. They were all doing their own little things. Before they knew it, so much time had passed by, and Rikku noticed.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home!" she announced. "My stomach can't wait all day for dinner!"

Lulu rolled her eyes, but agreed, "I think I'll return home, as well."

"I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll watch the sunset … you guys will be missing it!" Yuna told them.

But, Lulu and Rikku had still waved good-bye, leaving Yuna behind.

"See ya tomorrow!" she had called after them.

She turned back around and walked forward a little bit to see the sun in a better view. When she walked forward, she noticed another figure in the distance. It was walking towards her. But Yuna paid no attention to it. She loved watching sunsets, and kept her mind focused on it. She found a flat rock conviently on the ground, and sat on it. She continued to watch the sunset.

Tidus saw someone ahead of him sitting down on a rock, seemingly staring off into the distance. Even though he was far away, he tried to follow their gaze to see what he or she was staring at. He turned around and saw the sun. Shrugging, he looked forward again. _'It's just a sunset …'_

He continued walking, closer to the person who was sitting on the rock. He was just about to pass her, but something out of the corner of his eye stopped him. Shoulder-length brown hair that stopped him …

He couldn't see the face of the person, only the back. He tapped the person on the shoulder, and out of curiosity, asked, "Um … do I know you?"

The person turned around, and gave a look of surprise, "Tidus?"

"Yuna!" Tidus said, recognizing her. "It's been one whole hour since we've seen each other, huh?"

"Sure is a long time," Yuna said, giggling. "Why did you come back here?"

"Oh … uh … the food."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "You sure were smart – forgetting about the food."

"Hey, you could've reminded me, you know," Tidus retorted.

"That's true," Yuna said.

"So can you take me back to your shop so I can pick up the food?" Tidus asked. "I, uh, really need it."

"Sure," she answered. But then she turned her back on him and continued watching the sunset. "Let me just watch this …"

"What's so special about it? It's just a sunset."

Yuna didn't answer him.

Tidus looked back at the sun once again. He never really paid attention to sunsets or sunrises – they just happened, and he never thought more about it. But not that he was looking at it, he began to become interested. It was … quiet. Almost … gentle. As if the sun was telling everyone in a quiet voice that night was coming. He watched the sun seem to dip under the horizon slowly.

"Okay … we can go back now," Yuna said after the moment's silence. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem," Tidus started following her back down the hill once again. He looked over his shoulder, and gazed at the fading sun once again.

"Tidus is in for it, ya? Wheather he comes back with food in his hands or not, his mother is gonna be furious at him," Wakka said, while hitting a punching bag.

"His mom is mad at him because she had to reschedule the party _one whole hour later,_" Gippal said, playing a guitar. "That women could be so overly-proper …"

Both Wakka and Gippal were in Gippal's room. Their families had been invited to Tidus' mom's party, and they were being dragged along as well. Selena had not let the boys come into her house, let alone Tidus' room.

"Man, I could've gotten the guitar …" Gippal complained.

"Stop complaining, ya? You got tons of guitars here," Wakka took a break, catching his breath.

"Yeah … but Tidus' guitar would add to the collection," Gippal said, staring at the guitars covering the room.

"GIPPAL!" a voice came from downstairs. " Fa'na kuehk du mayja yd 7! Oui paddan pa nayto po drah!" ("We're going to leave at 7! You better be ready by then!")

"Cina, frydajan ..." Gippal yelled back downstairs. ("Sure, whatever …")

"I got to get ready else my mom will kill me," Gippal said. "Get out. And plus, don't you need to get ready yourself?"

"Probably, ya? See ya later," Wakka left.

Gippal got a tuxedo out of his closet. Because of Selena's extremely proper ways, she made everyone dress up formally if they were invited to her parties. Anyone who was wearing jeans or anything of that matter were promptly thrown out. Gippal hated going to her parties, but the food made up for it …

"Tidus, E't ryda ryjehk y sudran mega ouinc ...," Gippal muttered to himself. ("Tidus, I'd hate having a mother like yours.")

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Thank you all for waiting!**

**Next chapter, will Tidus make it back on time? Or will Selena be forced to reschedule her party yet again?**

**What's Dona up to?**

**Thank you all for re adding – and don't forget, please review! (And also, if you haven't already, check out my other story, Amnesia. Review on that if you can!) **

Till then, see ya next time!


End file.
